Life Changes
by write2like
Summary: Sequel to Coming Home. As always, the characters belong to CBS and Shane-and thanks for allowing writers to create new stories, cases, and situations for them.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a sequel to Coming Home (and it's really necessary to read that story to get a clear picture of what's happening in this story). This may take a little longer to finish because of vacation and school, but I hope to have it completed before October 1. Thanks for reading and I appreciate (as always) your comments._

Life Changes

Early the next morning, Callen arrived at the boatshed to prepare for his session with Nate. Sam had made sure to get him home at a decent hour—after they'd celebrated with the best steak and the best cabernet sauvignon Callen had had in a very long time. Sam had also come in to see Anna when he drove G home and told her to call him, anytime, if she needed anything or just needed someone to talk to since Sam knew she probably wouldn't get more than five words out of G.

Now, while Callen waited for Nate and the evaluation that would determine when he would be back in the field with Sam, he focused on what was ahead of him, not what was behind him. The changes that were happening around him and in his own life were so momentous that he felt he needed time to just be quiet and think.

"Morning, Callen. I thought I was early."

"You are, Nate. I was just earlier."

Callen took a seat in the couch and waited while Nate fixed himself a cup of coffee. Carrying his coffee and Callen's file, Nate made his way over to the couch and took a seat opposite Callen in one of the easy chairs. He took a sip, sat back, and waited for several moments. Callen continued to think about what was ahead of him in his life not behind. There were so many things that were more important, this session was merely a blip in his life story.

"What do you remember about the operation, Callen?"

Nate asked the question so abruptly, Callen hesitated, but then he realized that the session had started. "I don't remember much, Nate."

"I understand, Callen, but can you tell me what you do remember?"

"Do you want to hear everything I remember? That could take awhile."

"That's okay. We have lots of time," Nate replied and settled down to listen.

xxxxxx

Back in OPS, Sam was again seated in front of Hetty's desk.

"You wanted to see me, Hetty?"

"Well, yes, Mr. Hanna, I did."

She poured herself a cup of tea and glanced in his direction. He shook his head.

"No, thank you."

She finished pouring her tea and then sat down. She took a sip, put her cup down, and looked at Sam carefully. He waited.

"How are you, Mr. Hanna?"

"I'm fine."

She studied him for a few moments more and then decided that she accepted his answer. "Good," she said before taking another sip of her tea.

Now it was Sam's turn to ask a question, "So, is Callen meeting with Nate today?"

Hetty checked her watch before answering. "I imagine their session has already begun."

"Good. Then he should be back at work soon."

Hetty smiled slightly, "It will be nice, Mr. Hanna, when you and Mr. Callen can work together for more than a week without one of you needing to meet with Nate."

Sam smiled and nodded. "We have been putting Nate through his paces."

"Indeed. I don't think Mr. Getz has ever been quite as busy as he's been during the past year with our team." She paused, "And I hope that it will be some time before we ever need his services quite so often again."

"Amen to that," Sam said, nodding in agreement.

There was a moment of silence as Hetty pondered how to breach the next subject. Sam waited, knowing that she had something more to say. Hetty took another sip and after setting her cup down, she glanced up at Sam. "Mr. Hanna, is everything all right between Mr. Callen and Ms. Kolcheck?"

The question was not what Sam had expected and he hoped, for his sake and Callen's, that his expression had not revealed his surprise. "As far as I know it is."

"Well, I hope you're right."

Sam couldn't help himself and heard himself asking, "What makes you think there might be a problem, Hetty?"

"Well, I had an assignment that would have been perfect for Ms. Kolcheck, but when I saw her at the hospital and offered it to her, she turned me down." She paused and looked at Sam intently. "She's never turned down an assignment for us before, so I wondered if there might be an external reason rather than the assignment itself."

Sam pressed his lips together but it was no use. He couldn't prevent the corners of his mouth from turning up ever so slightly into the faintest outline of a smile. He knew Hetty had seen it, but he behaved as though it had never happened. "I don't know any reason she wouldn't accept an assignment, Hetty."

She leaned back and gazed over Sam's right shoulder momentarily before refocusing on him. "I see. Well, I'm sure there is a logical reason that Ms. Kolcheck is currently unavailable. If I have another assignment appropriate for her, I'll contact her again. She may be available at a later date."

xxxxxxx

Nate leaned back in his seat and watched Callen carefully. When Nate had spoken with Sam after Michelle's death, it had been difficult for Sam to get past his personal feelings of guilt and anger and desperate loss, and although he had many more months of therapy ahead, Sam was learning to re-focus his attention on his children and himself as he—and Nate—knew Michelle would want him to do. Callen, however, had no real family connections to help him break out of the emotional quicksand he often stumbled into doing this work. This meant that he often floundered and struggled with emotional issues far longer than the other agents Nate worked with, but Callen had devised his own survival mechanism, and Nate was careful to ensure that any session never threatened that system. One day, if Callen ever did have an actual family structure in his life, he could gradually dismantle that artificial support system, but until then, it was much better for him that it stayed in place. After taking another sip of coffee, Nate continued, "So, you remember the fight when you were sleeping on the street."

"Yea, in bits and pieces," Callen said as he kept his eyes on Nate. "I remember that there were four men and that eventually Artie came from across the street and helped."

"Artie?"

"Deeks."

Nate nodded in understanding. "And then you just went back to sleep?"

"Not right away." Callen paused, "Honestly, I didn't fall asleep again that night."

"Why not?"

"I guess I was waiting."

"To be attacked again?"

"For breakfast," Callen replied without even the hint of a smile. "It's hard to find a good meal on skid row."

"I'm sure it is," Nate acknowledged. "And after the attack that night, you met again with Sam."

"Yea, I did."

"And what did you discuss?"

Callen hesitated for just a split second, but it was enough and Nate caught it. "We talked about shutting down the op."

When Callen offered no more details, Nate pressed him. "And you discussed this because?"

"Because of the attack the night before."

Nate waited a few minutes, but clearly Callen wasn't offering any more details. "And who made the decision to continue the op?"

Callen didn't hesitate at all when he answered, "We both did."

"It was mutual?"

"It was."

"That's not what Sam said in his report."

Callen shrugged, "He got it wrong. It happens."

Nate smiled to himself. Callen's answer was just what he had expected: Callen would never blame Sam for what had happened, and he would never lay the responsibility for going ahead with the operation at Sam's feet. If their roles had been reversed and Sam had been undercover, Nate knew that they would have responded exactly the same way: Callen accepting responsibility for letting the op go ahead and Sam deflecting the blame from him. They were partners. That's what they did. And Nate wasn't concerned about who was to blame—if anyone was. This was dangerous work and there was always the very real possibility that someone would become a casualty through no fault of the design of the operation or the execution of it by the agents. What Nate needed to know was whether or not Callen still possessed the ability and the will to shut down an operation if, in his opinion, it posed an unacceptable risk to himself or to any member of his team even if his partner disagreed. Callen couldn't be an effective leader if he made decisions based on what he perceived as the emotional state of his partner.

"So, you disagree with Sam's report?"

"'Disagree' might be too strong a word," Callen said. "I think it might be more accurate to say that I saw what was decided during our conversation differently. That's all."

And the conversation continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _I am really sorry about the delay and hope people are still interested in the story. I was out of town, then school started the day after I got back, and I've been super busy. I still hope to finish it before Oct. 1. As always, comments are welcome!_

When Callen returned to OPS, Sam was sitting at his desk reviewing recent operation reports. He looked up as Callen walked to his desk.

"So, are you back?"

Callen tilted his head and looked at Sam with a questioning glance and a hint of annoyance, "Don't I look like I'm back?"

"You know what I mean."

Callen dropped his bag on his desk. "According to Nate I'm back."

Sam smiled. "Glad to have you back, partner."

As Callen took his seat, he glanced at the files Sam was looking through. "I'm not going to say it's good to be back until you tell me what those files mean."

Sam closed the file he'd been reviewing and laid it on the small stack of files on his desk. Then he leaned back in his chair and smiled, "They're not related to any particular case of ours . . ."

"In that case, it's good to be back."

". . . yet," Sam finished his sentence and Callen shot him glance.

"I think," Callen said qualifying his comment.

"C'mon, G. You know you're glad to be back. If you weren't here, you'd be home, and trust me when I tell when a woman's in that condition, that's one of the last places you want to be."

"What condition?" Deeks asked as he and Kensi returned from a stakeout assignment and strolled into the bullpen. Kensi, a smile lighting up her face, crossed to Callen without a word, draped her arms around his shoulders, and gave him a warm hug while Deeks repeated his question. "What condition?"

Both Callen and Sam were quick. "Anxious," Callen stated bluntly as Kensi sat at her desk and listened.

"Worried, clingy," Sam continued and Callen nodded slightly in agreement while looking at Deeks.

"We're talking about Anna, right?" Deeks asked with just the slightest disbelief evident in his voice. "Anna Kolcheck. The woman who single-handedly killed Ivan Karposov and with Sam, rescued you," he said as he looked at Callen, "while you were being held captive in Belarus by a former KGB operative. That Anna Kolcheck?"

"We are," Callen replied with steady gaze.

"The same," Sam answered. He continued, "This last case was tough on her."

"She's been through a lot emotionally," Kensi agreed and continued. "I understand what that's like."

"I guess you're right. It's just when Sam mentioned a woman being in 'that condition,' I immediately thought of a woman being pregnant."

The gaze of both Callen and Sam shifted from Deeks to Kensi almost in unison. Callen's mouth formed a wry smile, while Sam's eyes opened wide. Kensi's expression shifted from quiet concern to adamant denial. "I am definitely not in any 'condition,'" she stated as she looked from Callen to Sam to Deeks.

"Not that we haven't been trying," Deeks admitted with a wide grin.

"Deeks!"

He looked at Kensi with upturned palms, "C'mon, Kensi, I'm not saying anything they don't already know."

"He's right, you know, Kenz," Callen said as Kensi gave Deeks a look that made him sit down and begin silently working on his laptop. She sighed, stood up, and walked away. Deeks glanced at Callen and Sam and then quickly followed her.

"Deeks still hasn't learned when to keep quiet," Sam said with a shake of his head and then went back to his files. Callen smiled to himself, and then the smile faded as Nate entered OPS and strolled over to Hetty's desk without even a glnce at the bullpen. Sam noticed Callen's expression and turned to look. He looked back at Callen, "It's nothing, G. You know Hetty always wants a report in person from Nate whenever he's seen any of us."

"I know," Callen said not taking his eyes off Nate until he sat down in the chair in front of Hetty's desk. He turned back to Sam, "You just never know with Nate what he's telling Hetty."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't really matter if he's said you're ready to return to the field."

Callen was silent a moment. "I guess you're right, Sam."

Squinting at Callen, Sam sounded suddenly serious, "My partner says I'm right? Maybe I should talk to Nate about your condition."

Callen gave Sam a slight glare as Kensi and Deeks re-entered the bullpen obviously having settled any problem caused by Deeks remarks; he didn't know when to be quiet, but he knew how to apologize—and then some. Callen got up to join Sam and take a look at some of the files when Anna entered.

"Anna," Callen's voice carried the surprise his face showed as she entered the bullpen. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Sam, Kensi, Deeks," she said with a smile as she made her way over to Callen. When she reached him as he stood in front of Sam's desk, she smiled at him. "Don't worry, I just came to explain to Hetty why I couldn't take the job she offered me the other day."

Callen hesitated for the briefest moment, but never took his eyes off her while Sam watched silently. "And you didn't take the job because . . . ."

"Because I will officially be an ATF agent beginning tomorrow."

Kensi walked over and gave her a hug, "Congratulations, Anna."

"Thanks, Kensi."

Deeks also came over and gave her a hug and smiled, "Now, the ATF will have two of the hottest female agents working for it, but of course, the hottest female agent will still be at NCIS." He gave Kensi a quick squeeze as she and Anna gave each other that "Oh, boy" look. Deeks glanced quickly at Callen whose expression was less than enthusiastic, "No offense, Callen."

Callen obviously hadn't heard anything Deeks had said. He gave him a questioning look, "What?"

"I don't want you to think I'm slighting Anna because she is a stone cold fox, but in my personal opinion, my lady love Kensi is the stone coldest fox I've ever met."

"Whatever," Callen said without even glancing at Deeks as he reached out and gently touched Anna on her arm. He spoke quietly, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Anna said as she and Callen moved out of the bullpen area and headed outside.

Deeks looked first at Kensi and then turned to look at Sam, but said to no one in particular, "Did anyone else think Callen seemed less than enthusiastic about Anna's announcement?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well, I didn't expect that Mr. Callen would, in any way, imply that Mr. Hanna was responsible for the outcome of the operation or the injuries he sustained. Did you?"

Nate shifted in his chair before responding to Hetty's question. "No, I didn't. He gave the exact same answers to my questions about the operation that I would have expected from Sam. Neither one will ever even suggest the other might be responsible for any problems or detrimental outcomes related to an operation in which they've done the planning and conducted the operation—or which was planned or conducted by any other team member, for that matter." He paused. "Even after Michelle's murder, Sam refused to place any blame on either NCIS or anyone in the agency, and he specifically avoided any suggestion that Callen had been responsible—even going back to the earlier incident at the academy when Khaled was arrested and not killed."

"That's one of the traits of honorable men and women—they demonstrate fidelity to the law and to each other, particularly when they're partners." She looked at Nate with the barest trace of a smile, "That's what partners do."

Nate acknowledged this truth with a wry smile, but then his expression became serious. "I did get the distinct feeling during my conversation with Callen that there is something weighing on his mind, causing subtle stress and anxiety levels. I don't believe it's work related or that it's related to the most recent operation."

Hetty took a sip of tea and looked past Nate to the bullpen area where she noticed Anna had joined the team members. While she watched, Callen and Anna spoke briefly, and then the two of them left the bullpen and headed outside. "I agree, Nate. I also sense that Mr. Callen is," she paused while searching for the right word, "anxious about something, and I believe you're correct when you say that it is unrelated to his work for NCIS or the latest operation. In fact, I believe that whatever it is, it is extremely personal."

xxxxxx

Once outside, Callen stopped and turned to face Anna. She looked at him, waited for him to say something, and then finally spoke, "You don't seem very happy about my news."

"I'm a little confused is all."

Anna smiled. "Confused about my decision?"

Callen glanced around to make sure there was no one else around before he spoke. "When you say you're going to work for the ATF, do you mean you'll be working as a field agent?"

"I applied to be a field agent."

"I know, but when you applied, you weren't . . . "

"Pregnant?" She looked at him with tenderness and laid her hand gently on his cheek. He held it as she smiled up at him and he saw himself reflected in her eyes. "Grisha, don't worry. When the time is right, I'll stop doing field work and take a desk assignment." Anna was the only one—other than Nikita—who called him Grisha, but she only called him by his first name in private and intimate moments. It was the name she used when she spoke to her lover, and when he heard her say it, he always caught his breath.

Callen pulled her closer and threaded his fingers through her hair. He never displayed his feelings for her where those who weren't his closest friends could casually gawk, but he was unconcerned about who might be watching now. Anna draped her arms around his shoulders and drew her body closer so that her breath became his. She saw the concern still evident in his eyes and whispered, "I will be very careful. I promise, Grisha."

"It's not just you I'm worried about, Anna," he said and his voice cracked slightly. Callen was afraid. He was afraid of losing her and of losing their child, and he wanted her to know it.

xxxxxx

Not long after Callen and Anna left, Deeks stood up and casually began walking out of the bullpen area. Without looking up from the files, Sam's voice cut through the silence.

"Where do you think you're going, Deeks?"

Deeks stopped in midstride and Kensi looked up. "Yea, Deeks, where do you think you're going?" she asked.

He answered the question casually, looking from one to the other, "I'm going to get some fresh air and stretch my legs. It's been proven that taking a break from desk work is beneficial and improves a person's productivity, not to mention attitude and interaction with co-workers."

Now Sam looked up at Deeks. "That may be, Deeks, but you're not."

"I'm not what?"

"You're not going to get some fresh air."

Deeks turned to Kensi who was observing this scene quietly and without any obvious reaction. Seeing that Kensi would not be providing any obvious support, Deeks turned back to Sam, "I think it's against OSHA regulations for you to try and deprive me, an employee, access to fresh air or a federally-mandated break."

"I'm not trying to deprive you access to fresh air, Deeks."

"I didn't think so," Deeks said as he resumed his exit from the bullpen.

"I AM depriving you access to the outdoors, though," Sam said with such calm seriousness that Kensi shot Sam a glance and then looked at Deeks and shook her head almost imperceptibly. Sam was not joking. Deeks realized he had, unintentionally, overstepped some boundary established by Sam, so he turned around after a moment and went back to his desk, giving Kensi a wink as he did to let her know that everything was alright. Once Sam saw Deeks take his seat, he turned back to the files.

xxxxxx

"If you don't want me to take this job, I won't. This job—any job—is not more important to me than you are."

Callen, his fingers still entwined in Anna's hair, couldn't take his eyes off her. He had never had anyone in his life who was willing to give up something really important, something they had worked years and years to get—and then willingly toss it away and leave it for him. For the first time, Callen had a real sense of what Sam had lost when Michelle was murdered. He'd known them for years and knew they were close, but he had never really understood what it meant when Michelle had given up her career after marrying Sam, and now Anna was offering to do the same for him. Did she love him that much? Could she love him that much? And then he wondered if he loved her—if he could love anyone—that much.

Anna stood waiting for Callen to say something, but he didn't. Without a word he swept her up into his arms and kissed her. He kissed her hard and strong and like a man who wanted his lover to know how much he needed her. Anna, at first startled by Callen's actions, completely surrendered. And then just as suddenly, he pulled away. When he looked at her, his blue eyes shone and studied her with tenderness. "Anna, I know how much you want this position and how hard you've worked for it—including surviving Arkady's uninvited 'intervention'—so I think you should accept it."

"Even though . . . .," she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, even though."

"And after?" she asked quietly gazing into his eyes.

He thought a moment, then looked at her, smiled wryly and shrugged, "I don't know. I'm new at this. I guess we'll just have to figure that out when the time comes."

"I guess we will," she agreed and leaned forward and kissed him again, and to her pleasant surprise, he let her kiss him as two NCIS staff members passed them on their way into OPS.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _OMG, a major faux pas on my part, but thankfully a reader caught it and mentioned it. Sorry about that.  
_

"Since I got the ATF job, Hetty, I owe you—and my former commander at Chicago P.D."

"Well, Anna," Hetty said as she poured herself another cup of tea, "I'm delighted you got the job. You are certainly qualified for the position, and you seemed to want it very much."

"Thank you, Hetty. And you're right, I did want it." Anna couldn't stop smiling. "I've just fallen in love with L.A."

Hetty looked over her glasses at Anna with a trace of amusement. "I don't think L.A is the only thing you've fallen in love with since you arrived in California."

Anna laughed lightly and without embarrassment, "You're quite right, Hetty, as usual, but then I haven't been trying to keep my feelings hidden."

"And neither has he," Hetty replied, "which is something new for him, but I'm glad." She leaned forward, "You know, Anna, I've known Mr. Callen many years, but I don't think I've ever seen him so much in love with any woman."

"To be honest, Hetty, I don't think I've ever been so much in love with any man, so I think we're even."

"That's good," Hetty said and after taking another sip, set her cup down. "I would hate," Hetty continued with a touch of warmth, affection, and a bare hint of a threat, "to see Mr. Callen hurt again."

"So would I, Hetty," Anna replied with an earnest expression. Looking at Hetty and her expression, Anna wondered to herself if Joelle might experience some unforeseen unfortunate event in the future when she least expected it.

xxxxxx

"So?" Sam asked as Callen entered the bullpen area and walked over to his desk.

"So, it's all good," Callen said and looked from Sam to Kensi and Deeks, both of whom were listening to the conversation. Callen saw no reason to not include them. He offered a more detailed explanation, "I just wanted to make sure that Anna was ready and that this was what she really wanted. That's all."

"She applied for the position months ago. Why wouldn't she want it now?" Deeks asked and Kensi gave him a look that caused him to add, "But, it's none of my business."

Callen, however, continued with his explanation. "Like you said," and he looked at Sam, "Anna's been through a lot recently, and she doesn't have an operational psychologist who'll listen to her and help her sort things out." He paused. "She has me."

"I see why you might be worried," Deeks blurted and Kensi sighed. "I'm just saying, talking to Callen would be like talking to . . . ."

"Monty?" Sam suggested.

"Hell, no. Monty would be a heck of a lot more responsive. I mean, he responds to the radio, and when I'm having a really bad day, I can talk to him . . . ." He stopped when he realized that he was basically performing a soliloquy in front of his three co-workers who were watching him with varying expressions.

"Too much information, Deeks," Sam said when he fell silent.

Callen glanced at Kensi and then looked at Deeks before asking, "Monty's a better listener than Kensi?"

"Well," Kensi said as she went over and gave Callen another hug, "I think that it was incredibly sweet of you to check with Anna." She then went back to her desk and continued, "As much as we make fun of Nate and what he does, he provides a very valuable service, and I know that my talks with him have always benefited me even when I haven't realized it at the time."

"I have to agree, Kensi," Sam said. "Even though we give him a lot of grief, Nate is very good at what he does and it is a very valuable service."

"And just to clarify," Deeks said as he walked over to Kensi now seated at her desk, "Kensalina is a much better listener than Monty—although he has a much better bark." Kensi smiled and slapped his hand away.

As if on cue, Anna and Hetty finished their conversation and Anna headed out. She stopped at the bullpen briefly to say goodbye to Callen and the rest of the team.

"Going home?" Callen asked.

"Yea. I think I'll stop by and see Arkady first. Do you want me to tell him you say hi?"

"No," Callen said and Anna gave him a little mock frown.

"I will anyway," she said with a wink at Sam, and then hugged Callen quickly as she said her goodbyes.

"Hey," Deeks called out as Anna headed up the corridor to the outside, "I have an idea. How about we all get together for a drink after work tonight to celebrate? I could give Talia a call, and you could get some pointers. I'm sure she knows all the people you should get to know and the ones you should avoid at the ATF."

"That's a wonderful idea, Deeks," Anna said, "but I think I'm going to make an early night of it."

"That makes sense," Kensi said and added, "we can go out and celebrate after you've been in the job for awhile. You'll have a lot to tell us then—and hopefully, it won't be any dirt."

"That sounds great, Kensi. See you all later," she said as she continued down the corridor and out onto the city streets.

"What do you think the chances are that Anna and Talia will be partners?" Deeks mused as he settled back at his desk.

"Slim to none," Kensi answered. "Talia works for the DEA, Deeks."

"True, but they would make a striking pair: two red hot women agents busting down doors, battling bad guys, and conquering crime." Deeks' voice sounded almost like an ad for the latest action movie.

"Anna's not going to be busting down doors, battling bad guys, or conquering crime," Callen said with an unexpected sharpness to his voice.

"Sure she is, Callen. She's going to be a field agent, but she's not going to be in any danger. Anna has the training and the skills to keep herself safe, same as Kensi, same as Talia. And I'm sure," he added easily, "that the men at the ATF will be watching out for her."

Before Callen could reply, Sam interrupted. "Kensi, Deeks, take a look at this case," and he held up a file. Kensi got up and took it out of his hand and began reviewing it at Deeks' desk. "You two go talk to the witness who provided the statement that led to the initial arrest of the petty officer. The petty officer was acquitted of any wrongdoing, but the case hasn't been solved and there are no other leads. She might have been protecting someone else."

"Will do," Kensi said as she grabbed her firearm and car keys and Deeks stood up.

"Don't worry, Callen," he whispered as he walked past Callen who looked at him uncomprehendingly. "Anna won't be attracted to any of those male ATF agents, not with a stud like you at home."

"Deeks!" Kensi called and he hurried to catch up.

When they had left, Callen turned to Sam. "Do you really think they may discover something new by talking to the witness in that case?"

"No." Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I just got tired of listening to Deeks."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _I apologize for the delay. I misplaced this chapter and basically had to rewrite it. As always, I appreciate all comments._

A few months later, Sam relaxed on Callen's couch, a glass of well-rounded scotch in his hand. "It's not Pappy Van Winkles, G, but it's not bad."

"If I had any Pappy's, I'd only bring it out on limited, very special occasions."

"I hear that," Sam said as he took another sip. And then he changed the subject. "So, are the things you've bought for the baby at Anna's?"

Callen, sitting on his bedroll that was spread over a rug, took a sip and then looked at Sam somewhat quizzically. "I haven't bought anything yet."

Sam did not hide his disbelief, "Seriously, G? The baby's due, when, and you haven't bought anything yet?"

"The baby isn't due for another 2-3 months, so there's plenty of time. I mean," he shrugged, "how much do you really need for a baby?"

Sam's laughter filled the house. "Oh, man, G, you have no idea." He laughed so hard he doubled over and had to concentrate so that he didn't spill his drink. Callen watched him without amusement, and when Sam finished laughing, his mood became brotherly but serious. "That's it. I know you wanted to keep this quiet from everybody, G, but that's it. I'm throwing a shower for the baby because I'm not having my godson or goddaughter come into this world and have nothing more waiting than a box of diapers and a pacifier."

"C'mon, Sam. I promise. Anna and I will go shopping this week." Callen's voice revealed his discomfort at the thought of having his co-workers invading his and Anna's personal life. He didn't want to be the center of attention, and he was pretty sure that Anna felt the same way, but Sam had the baby shower idea firmly in mind now, and Callen knew it would be difficult—maybe impossible—to dissuade him. Just as Callen was about to offer additional reasons Sam should not throw a baby shower, Anna entered.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked as she entered and settled down next to Callen. She carefully stretched out on the floor, bending her knees and laying her head in Callen's lap and then looked at Sam.

"Nothing," Callen answered, but Sam immediately cut in.

"Anna," he asked with a smile, "have you bought anything for the baby yet?"

She looked up at Callen who simply sighed. "No," she admitted. "I've just been so tired when I get home from work, I just don't seem to have the energy to go shopping, but I know I have to do that soon."

"No," Sam told her, "you don't." This made her sit up, and when she looked at Callen, he just shook his head. "You don't," Sam continued, "because I'm going to throw a baby shower for you and Callen at NCIS." She smiled.

"That is so sweet of you, Sam. Isn't it?" she said turning to Callen.

Callen looked at Anna, sighed again and looked at Sam with a look that said he was never going to forgive or forget this and answered, "Yes, it is."

"That means, G, that tomorrow you'll have to tell everyone at work that you and Anna are going to be parents."

Anna looked at Callen in shock, "You haven't told anyone yet?"

"Only Sam." Judging by the look she was giving him, he had some explaining to do. "I didn't know that you wanted me to. I thought we didn't want people to make a big deal about it, that's all."

"I get it, but it is a big deal, and they're your friends. You shouldn't keep this kind of secret from your friends."

Now he looked at her with a hint of disbelief, "You could have told them."

"And I would have if I worked with them or saw them more often. I've been so busy with work I've only seen Kensi and Deeks that one weekend since I started at ATF."

Callen replied somewhat sheepishly, "You could have told them then."

"Right. Because going to the annual Renaissance dancing competition to offer moral support to Eric and Nell seems like the perfect time to announce that I'm pregnant."

"She's got a point, G," Sam said, and Callen tilted his head back and just stared at the ceiling in silence.

Anna's tone softened as she reached over and touched Callen's cheek, "Grisha, if you don't want to let your friends—our friends—know, that's alright with me."

Callen looked at her and then turned to Sam. "Sam, I do need to let people know that we're going to be parents, and I think a baby shower is a great idea because I have no idea what we need, so thank you."

"I'm happy to do it for you two, but" he said with a broad smile, "I have to be there when you tell Deeks about your impending fatherhood."

"Done," Callen replied with a chuckle. Sam drained his glass and then set it on the table beside the couch. If nothing else, Callen's relationship with Anna had prompted him to buy a few pieces of furniture. Now, with a baby on the way, Sam glanced around the room and noted that there would be plenty of space for a playpen and toys. The thought of a playpen in the middle of Callen's living room brought a smile to Sam's face that he couldn't hide. Callen, of course, noticed it immediately. "What?" Callen asked as he stood up to refill Sam's glass.

Sam motioned that he a refill wasn't needed. "Nothing," but Callen continued staring at him until he smiled again. "Okay," he admitted, "I was just imagining how your living room will look with a playpen and a bunch of toys scattered around. But," Sam continued, trying to sound encouraging when he saw his partner's expression, "you won't have to do much to childproof your place. That's a plus." However, this assurance did not create the relief that he had hoped. Sam stood up.

"You leaving?" Callen asked.

"Yea, it's a long day tomorrow, and," he grinned, "I now have a shower to plan."

"I'm sure Kensi will help you if you ask her nicely," Anna said with a wink as she stood up.

"That's not a bad idea, Anna," Sam acknowledged as he made his way to the door. Callen opened the door and set his hand on Sam's shoulder as he started to leave.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Just for helping me get through this whole thing. I don't know how I'd get through it without someone to talk to." He paused. "It's completely foreign to me, and I admit, sometimes I feel overwhelmed."

"G, that's perfectly normal, and," he smiled again, "I'm relieved to know that your feelings about becoming a father are normal." He looked past Callen to Anna, "So much about him is not normal."

"Tell me about it," she said shaking her head.

"Okay, well, thanks for that," G said removing his hand from Sam's shoulder and holding the door.

"You know I love you, G," Sam said as he gave Callen a quick hug. "You, too, Anna," and he gave her a hug and then walked over to his Challenger. "Pick you up tomorrow?" he asked before getting in.

"Sure thing," Callen called back and then shut the door as the Challenger drove away. He turned around, put his arm around Anna's waist, and pulled her closer to him. "Shower?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

_I apologize that this story is taking longer to update. Thanks for all the reviews/comments. They are always appreciated!_

Chapter 6

The next morning, Callen was waiting for Sam as he pulled up. "Good morning," he said as he tossed his bag into the backseat, sat down, and secured his seat belt.

Sam glanced over at his partner. "So, you still okay with making your announcement today?"

"Yep. In fact," Callen said as he looked at Sam with an expression that said he had arrived at the perfect plan, "Anna is going to stop by this afternoon and make the announcement."

"Oh. That sounds like a plan," Sam smiled. He added as he pulled away, "Let's hope we're all in the office and not on a case." At this, Callen leaned back, stared straight ahead, and sighed.

xxxxxx

Callen and Sam arrived at work before Kensi and Deeks, and Hetty was waiting for them near the bullpen. Callen looked at her and shook his head slowly. "Tell me we don't have a case, Hetty."

"Why, Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, having cases is what we do . . . but in this case, we do not have a case. At least, not yet"

"What do you mean not yet?" Sam asked as he and Callen dropped their bags on their desks.

"I have an assignment for the two of you this morning."

"I thought," Callen sighed, "you said we didn't have a case."

"And you don't yet. You have an assignment." Callen's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Mr. Callen, if this puts you out of sorts, but assignments—as well as cases—come under our purview."

"I know, Hetty. That's not it," Callen said and seemed to be thinking about explaining in more detail when Sam cut him off.

"G and I have some important plans for this afternoon, Hetty. That's all."

"I see," Hetty said as she looked from Sam to Callen. Her eyes settled on Callen as she continued. "Well, this assignment should not interfere with whatever plans you have." She paused briefly. "Of course, I could give the assignment to Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks."

"No. It's alright, Hetty. It won't be a problem," Callen said as he pulled his laptop out and set it on his desk.

"Good. Please see Nell up in OPS, gentlemen; she'll brief you," Hetty said and her two senior agents to get their things in order and make their way to OPS while she went back to her cup of Longjing Dragonwell tea, an unreadable expression on her face.

Callen looked across at Sam and frowned, "I smell a conspiracy."

"Oh, heck no, G. This _assignment_ was none of my doing."

Callen didn't look completely convinced as he and Sam headed up the stairs to OPS. "Let's just get this done and get back here by this afternoon. I don't want Anna to have to make the announcement by herself."

Sam looked at his partner with raised eyebrows, "Make the announcement by herself to Hetty, Deeks, and Eric? I wouldn't want her to do that either, if I were you. But don't worry, G; we'll get it done."

xxxxxx

The ride back to OPS after meeting with Jailene Wilson was somber. It was a few minutes before Sam spoke.

"I don't like these kinds of cases, G."

"Yea, me neither."

Sam glanced at his partner as he pulled to a stop and waited for the light to change. "All the evidence points to the captain committing suicide."

"I agree. It does," Callen paused and looked over at Sam, "but we have to consider that he might have been driven to it." He looked ahead as the light changed and the Challenger pulled forward. "He wouldn't be the first."

Sam frowned for a moment, "True. He could also have been murdered and it was made to look like suicide. That wouldn't be the first time for that, either."

"We're definitely going to have to check on his colleagues and work, as well as any extracurricular activities he might have had." Callen squinted as the sunshine streamed through the windshield when Sam pulled onto the on-ramp. "I don't like these kinds of cases."

"When someone dies?" Sam asked with just a touch of surprise.

"No. When someone might have committed suicide," Callen replied with no expression in his voice. The silence in the car after he spoke was deafening, so Sam turned on the radio. He didn't want to engage in a philosophical talk about death today.

xxxxxx

Back at OPS, Callen and Sam were going through their notes and bringing the rest of the team up to speed on the case. The captain had been stationed at Port Hueneme, so Callen and Sam would make that trip and speak to his colleagues. In the meantime, Kensi and Deeks would pursue his contacts outside the base and activities he might have been involved in with some of his non-Navy associates. There were some promising leads in both areas: a recent confrontation with a subordinate at the naval base that he had mentioned to his wife and a series of business ventures he had entered into with some individuals he had known in his high school days that didn't go as planned. It looked to be a long day of work. In fact, it looked so long that Callen doubted they would all have returned to OPS by the time Anna arrived to share their secret, so . . . .

"Before we head out, I have something to tell all of you. I was going to tell you this afternoon, but it looks like we might still be in the field this afternoon, so I need to do this now."

Callen glanced over at Sam who raised his eyebrows slightly and gave a simple nod in support. Sam had to admit: he was surprised and strangely proud of his partner for taking this step. Callen had definitely grown more comfortable around his colleagues. He wasn't ready to share his most intimate emotions with just anyone yet—Sam imagined that group consisted of Anna and himself—and Hetty would surely be able to infer Callen's feelings without him sharing—but Sam knew that this announcement was a huge step forward for Callen in building personal relationships with others. He hoped everyone would understand just how remarkable it was.

Callen walked over to Hetty's desk while Sam, Kensi, and Deeks waited in the bullpen. "Hetty, can you join us for a minute?"

Hetty set her cup down, gave Callen a Cheshire cat expression, and rose to join them. Once they were all in the bullpen, Callen looked at each one and then hesitated.

"C'mon, Callen," Deeks said, urging Callen to break the silence. "You can't tell us you have something to tell us and then not tell us. Do you want us to guess? Is that it?"

"He'll tell us in a minute," Sam assured Deeks and motioned for him to be quiet while Kensi gently poked him in the ribs.

Only a few seconds of silence followed, but it seemed like minutes while Callen studied the floor, and then he suddenly gathered himself and looked at Hetty and his team and said, "I'm going to be a father."

His announcement was met with absolute, stunned silence for the space of about 30 seconds. And then Kensi bounded across the bullpen and wrapped Callen in a hug. Deeks was beside her in a moment, clasping Callen on the shoulder and kidding him with questions about who the unlucky mother-to-be was. Hetty watched with a benign smile and sidled up to Sam.

"How long have you known, Mr. Hanna?"

"Quite awhile. You?"

"Well, I didn't know for certain, but I had surmised Ms. Kolcheck was expecting the last time I saw her. It naturally followed that Mr. Callen would be the father."

"So? What do you think?"

"I think, Mr. Hanna," Hetty said with a twinkle, "that Mr. Callen and Ms. Kolcheck with be relying on you for advice for many months to come—and that Mr. Callen will be getting less sleep than even he is used to."

Sam looked at his partner; his discomfort at being the center of attention was becoming evident, so Sam decided it was time to rescue him.

"Okay, okay, it's not like Callen becoming a father is that surprising."

"Speak for yourself," Deeks said with a grin that lit up his entire face. "If I'm stunned, I can only imagine how Callen felt when he found out." His smile was replaced with a look of pure puzzlement. "How did you feel, Callen?"

Before Callen could answer, Sam jumped in, "That's not the only announcement before we get back to work."

"I don't know what could top this." Deeks looked even more astonished and Kensi was speechless. Hetty just waited patiently.

"It doesn't top this, but it's related. I'm going to be giving a baby shower for Anna and Callen and am inviting all of you to attend. Actually, I'm going to invite everyone at NCIS, as well as a few others, to attend."

Immediately, Kensi's arm shot up as she practically shouted, "I want to help you, Sam."

"Thank you, Kensi," Sam said with a smile, "because I am definitely going to need help."

"I'll help, too," Deeks chimed in, but Sam wasn't so sure. Luckily, he didn't have to say anything because Kensi did.

"No, Deeks, sweetheart. We want this to be a really nice shower—not that you wouldn't be able to put together a really nice shower—but I think Sam and I are more than capable of putting this together, and we want to be sure and have enough guests. Besides," she continued as she suddenly glanced at Sam with a conspiratorial expression, "I know the perfect person to help us." She wasn't saying more.

By this time Callen definitely needed a break. "Time to get back to work," Sam said as he grabbed his keys and he and Callen headed out of the bullpen. As Callen passed Hetty, she touched his hand and he stopped. She held his head tightly, smiled up at him, and then very quietly, seriously, and sincerely said, "I'm certain you will make a wonderful father, Mr. Callen."

He gazed back at her with a combination of hope and uncertainty, "I hope so, Hetty."

And then he and Sam were gone. Hetty, Kensi, and Deeks watched in silence for a moment, and then Deeks asked Hetty, "So, we can tell everybody else now, right?" and before he had finished his sentence, Kensi was already on her way to OPS and Deeks was right behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

_I am so sorry for the delay in getting these next chapters up. Life happens, but things have settled down and my hope is that I can finish this story before the end of this month. Thanks to all the readers for your incredible patience, and comments are always appreciated!_

Chapter 7

On their drive back to OSP several days later, Callen was quiet, and Sam knew that their recent visit with the captain's widow was weighing on him. It weighed on both of them. The evidence indicated that the captain had, in fact, committed suicide, and they had had the difficult task of sharing their findings with her. She had, as expected, had difficulty accepting their conclusion, but after they had presented everything Kensi and Deeks had discovered from the captain's colleagues on base, what they themselves had found as a result of their own investigation of his "business acquaintances," and the findings of the coroner, the only reasonable conclusion was suicide. After several moments of silence, she expressed some relief that there would be no trial, and that she and her daughter would be able to say their goodbyes and begin anew—as best they could. At least she had family she could turn to. Family made a difference.

"Should I drop you off at home, G?" Sam asked as he maneuvered into 101 freeway traffic.

"Why?"

"Aren't you and Anna coming together?"

"Coming together to what?" Callen asked as he looked at Sam, puzzled.

Sam rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, "To your baby shower, G."

"Is that tonight?"

"No. I'm just kidding."

Callen relaxed as he turned away, "Good."

Sam waited a moment or two before he spoke with undisguised irritation, "G, I'm _**not**_ kidding. The baby shower for yours and Anna's baby IS tonight." Callen continued to stare straight ahead. "Do you want me to drop you off at home?"

"No, Anna said she'd come straight from work."

"Maybe you should you call her," Sam suggested. When Callen looked at Sam again with another quizzical expression, he continued, "To remind her?"

"I'm sure she has it in her calendar. She puts everything in her calendar."

"At least one of you keeps track of important events."

"I haven't been late to work in over a year," Callen responded with a shrug and Sam had to nod slightly in acknowledgment.

xxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived at OSP about an hour later, they were met with an interior that had been remarkably transformed into a combination baby shower and casino night. Everyone was present and accounted for: Eric dealing blackjack, Nell spinning the roulette wheel, and Deeks manning the poker table. Kensi greeted them as they reached the end of the entrance tunnel.

"Good evening, gents, and welcome to the Callen-Arkady Baby Shower Casino," she said in her most alluring voice followed by a wink.

Sam smiled broadly while Callen's expression was one of stunned amazement. As they began to move past Kensi, she gently placed her hand on Sam's arm. "Sorry, sir, there's a $5 cover charge for everyone except the prospective parents."

It was Callen's turn to smile as he watched Sam take out his wallet and hand Kensi a slightly rumpled five dollar bill which she gracefully slid into a garter around her thigh. "Thank you, Mr. Hanna."

"Are there cash prizes for the winners?" Sam asked.

"Sorry. Only bragging rights and some Starbucks and Trader Joe's gift cards," Kensi replied with an exagerrated pout.

Sam shrugged, "That's okay. I can use either of those."

"You think you'll be a winner tonight, big guy?" Callen asked with a grin.

As Sam headed for the blackjack table, he said over his shoulder, "G, I'm a winner every night."

"Good evening, Mr. Callen," Hetty said in a quiet voice as she appeared suddenly and looked up at her senior agent. He hadn't even heard her. Kensi, now that Callen had arrived, took her leave and made her way over to the poker table.

"Hello, Hetty." He looked at the action in front of him and then back to Hetty, "I've never been to a baby shower before, but this isn't what I expected." He paused. "Is this what they're always like?"

Hetty laughed. "To be honest, I've never been to a baby shower either, Mr. Callen, but I doubt very much that this is typical. However, Mr. Hanna, Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye and the others—including Mr. Kolcheck—were determined to have a very special baby shower for you and Anna. And I think they've succeeded."

"They have." And then he suddenly realized what Hetty had said and asked with disbelief, "Arkady helped?" Before Hetty could answer, Arkady walked up and placed a hand on Callen's shoulder.

"Of course, I did, my old friend. Once my Anna told me that I was going to be a grandpapa, I wanted to do something to show my happiness, and when Henrietta told me about the baby shower, …" his voice trailed off and he raised his eyebrows. Callen waited because he was sure the Russian wasn't finished. He was right. "Although I may have never helped plan a baby shower, I know how to have a good time."

"That you do, Arkady," Callen agreed with a smirk and then his smirk turned to a smile of genuine warmth. "I appreciate it, Arkady."

At this honest expression of appreciation, Arkady grasped Callen with both hands and encircled him in a great bear hug. "I have never been a grandpapa before, but I promise to be the best grandpapa ever."

"I'm sure you will be, Arkady," Callen said as he extricated himself and Hetty looked on in amusement.

"Of course I will be," and he hesitated, "but you can never tell my associates that I was involved in planning a baby shower." He glanced from Callen to Hetty and back again. "I have a reputation to uphold."

"My lips are sealed," Callen assured him and when Arkady looked at Hetty, she made the motion of zipping her lips. He smiled broadly, obviously pleased that his secret as a baby shower planner was safe.

And then Arkady looked past Callen. "And where is my Anna?"

"Not to worry, Arkady. Anna said she'd be here as soon as she finished work tonight." While Callen was still speaking, his cell rang, and when he glanced at the caller ID, he looked back at Arkady. "And here she is." Satisfied that his Anna was on her way, Arkady felt free to enjoy himself and strode over to the blackjack table to join Sam and compete for bragging rights. Hetty, meanwhile, turned and made her way quietly to the armory where she could get some work done in peace and quiet while her agents and support staff partied into the night.

"Are you still at work?"

Outside the ATF building, Anna was approaching her car in the deepening twilight. She carried a satchel and although her baby bump was visible, most people wouldn't guess that she was already 7 months along. "I'm leaving now. It was a long day."

"Here, too."

"Has the shower started?" she asked as she set her satchel down beside her and fastened her seat belt.

Callen hesitated, "I'm not sure I'd call it a shower exactly."

There was silence for a few moments on the other end. "What would you call it?"

"I think you'll have to see it for yourself."

"Okay," she laughed slightly as she pushed the start button and her Prius kicked into life. "I'm going to make a stop on my way, but I should be there in about 30-40 minutes."

"Drive safe," Callen said and he heard her send him a kiss through the phone before the call ended. He put his phone away and turned to join his friends who were here with him, celebrating the coming birth of his child. As he looked at the scene in front of him, Callen never could have imagined that when he began at NCIS over 10 years ago, everyone on his team—and a few who weren't—would become his family.

xxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

_I realize this chapter is unusually short, but it just seemed the right place to end. As always, comments are appreciated._

Chapter 8

Anna was sure there would be food and drinks at the shower, but she was hungry now, and she knew just what she wanted and just where to get it. It involved a short detour, but it would be better if she wasn't starving when she arrived because these days it was better for everyone if she wasn't hungry—as Callen had discovered the day she came home from work to find that the only food in his refrigerator was beer and a few slices of pizza. Luckily for him that hadn't happened again. She pulled into the parking lot, got out, and headed straight back to the deli where they made the best Peanut Butter Power smoothie in L.A.

As she walked up to the counter, the man behind it looked up and smiled. "Hey, Anna, how are you?"

"I'm hungry, Andy.

"I should have known. You only come to see me when you want something. What can I get you today?"

"My favorite."

He grabbed the blender. "One large Peanut Butter Power smoothie coming right up," he said as he began gathering ingredients.

As Anna waited, a second customer—a man, thin, middle-aged, wearing a loose-fitting leather-style jacket—walked up to the deli, smiled, and then began looking over the choices. He turned abruptly to Anna and asked, "How's the baby?"

She was immediately uncomfortable and smiled but didn't answer.

He continued in a casual voice, "You remind me of the way my wife looked when she was expecting our first child." He shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I didn't mean to upset you. Sorry for asking."

Andy, unaware of the uneasiness caused by the new customer's personal comments, called casually over his shoulder, "I'll be right with you," as he finished adding the smoothie ingredients to the blender.

Anna smiled at the customer and answered in a quiet, calm voice, "There's no need to be sorry. It's just that most people don't say anything."

"Why would they? he asked, and his expression became distant, angry, and his voice was low but agitated. "Most people aren't interested in what other people are going through, what problems they face, how their lives are falling apart, . . . ." He stopped suddenly and after a few seconds, thrust a hand in one of the jacket pockets and smiled at Anna again. Every nerve in her body was screaming for her to leave, but she didn't. She didn't want to do anything unexpected, anything to upset him, anything that he might consider a rejection or a threat. Her drink would be ready in a minute. She would take it, say goodbye with a smile, and leave quietly, keeping her walk easy and natural. She wouldn't hurry. She would step outside, call the authorities, and while waiting for them to arrive, she would call Callen and tell him she'd be a little later than expected, but he would understand. He always did, and she smiled when she thought of him. The man noticed.

"It's nice that you want your baby. Some women don't," he said and though his voice was calm, his expression was one of anger and sorrow.

Anna looked at him and gently patted her stomach without saying a word. And then an elderly man scurried past Anna up to the counter and ignored the man standing next to her.

"Andy, I need a pound and a half of your naturally smoked turkey, two pounds of uncured thick bacon, and a pound of thinly sliced provolone."

The waiting man placed his hand on the elderly man's shoulder and turned him around until they faced each other. "I was waiting."

"Oh, my order will just take a moment," the elderly man said quickly and then turned back to Andy who was pouring Anna's smoothie, giving the other man as much attention as he would a fly.

Without warning or hesitation, the man pulled the gun from his pocket and struck the elderly man violently in the back of the head with it, and the elderly man crumpled to the floor. Andy, holding Anna's drink, turned in time to see the man fall to the floor and the other holding a gun. "Hey, there's no need . . ." he began and then was silenced by the bullet that tore into his shoulder. Anna's drink dropped to the floor, and she could hear the panicked footsteps and voices of customers and staff throughout the store running to the front. The man turned to face her.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you try to leave."

With a voice that surprised even her because of its calmness, Anna said, "I'm not leaving."

xxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sam made his way over to the poker table and stood behind Callen for a few moments and watched as his partner discarded another hand. Callen's skimpy chip pile now consisted of ten chips. "G," Sam said as he waved his own bag bulging with chips just inches from Callen's face, "the object of the game is to get chips, not give them away."

"Is that right?" Callen asked with an expression of mock surprise and a voice tinged with sarcasm. "I thought I was winning."

"He's losing big time," Deeks chimed in with a smile, "in spite of my best efforts to deal him a winning hand. It seems that impending fatherhood has made Callen even more unlucky than he usually is."

"If that's the case," Sam said, his voice serious, "maybe you should reconsider this whole fatherhood thing, G. After all, I have to think about my own well being, partner, and having a partner as unlucky as you isn't good for my health."

"Too late to put fatherhood on hold or change partners," Callen said as he stood up. He pushed his remaining chips across the table to Deeks. "Thanks for your help,Deeks," he said with his signature smirk, "but I think I'd have done better on my own."

"Hmmm, I couldn't do more because the game has to at least _look_ legit," Deeks said as he slid Callen's chips into the dealer's stack, "but next time, I'll let you go it alone."

"There won't be a next time," Callen said over his shoulder as he tossed his chip bag into a nearby wastebasket. As he did so, Sam looked slightly crestfallen.

"What?" Callen asked with a sigh.

Sam looked at his bag of chips wistfully, "I was sure you were going to offer me at least some of your chips. Isn't that what partners do?"

"As your partner," Callen explained, "it's my duty to see that you don't become too dependent on me."

Sam nodded and grinned, "Gee, thanks."

"My pleasure," Callen said and then headed to the ice chests. "I need a beer."

Sam added, "I'm pretty thirsty after my winning streak, too. You buying?"

"Nope," Callen said reaching into one of the chests and pulling out a bottle of Equinox Vintage. He unscrewed the top and took a long swig while Sam grabbed a bottle of water and quenched his thirst. They stood looking at the party for a moment, and then Callen turned to Sam. "This means a lot to me, and I know it will to Anna, too." And then he saw what Sam was drinking. "Water? Really? That's what winners drink?"

"It is if they haven't had anything to eat yet. I may have a beer after I've had something to eat." They both continued to drink and watch the party and then Sam casually said, "Anna's late."

Callen took another sip and cocked his head, "She is?"

"Yea," Sam said as he finished off the bottle of water. "You said she'd be here in 30-40 minutes. That was an hour ago."

"Anna's never late," Callen said and set down his beer, took out his phone, and called her. As soon as she answered, he knew something was wrong.

xxxxxxxxxx

Only the four of them remained in the store. Anna had persuaded the gunman to let her check on Andy. The wound was a through-and-through which was better than if the bullet had lodged in his shoulder. Anna had bandaged it with some of the towels and butcher tape in the deli. If this store had sold general hygiene or healthcare products, she could have done a more thorough job, but she worked with what she had. At least she'd been able to stop the bleeding. Now if she could just get him to a hospital. After taking care of Andy, the gunman had allowed her to check on the elderly man. He was still unconscious and she felt a slight bulge forming on the back of his head. Anna was sure he had a concussion and that he'd have some pretty severe contusions from his fall, but when she did a quick check of him, nothing seemed to be broken. That was good. He was still unconscious, but she made him a pillow from more of the deli towels to try and make him comfortable.

"They both need to go to a hospital," Anna told the gunman quietly.

"Maybe later," he answered as he looked around nervously, the gun pointed at her. He had barricaded the front doors with some of the shopping carts and turned off most of the lights in the store so that the interior was a weird mixture of light and shadows. Anna sat on the floor next to the unconscious man and waited. She wanted to kick herself for leaving her gun in the car, but she was only going to be gone for a few minutes and who needed a gun to buy a smoothie? She blamed her decision on her hormones, but she wouldn't make that mistake again. And then "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica could be heard coming from her back pocket.

The gunman jumped noticeably, but held the gun steady. Anna didn't make a move to answer it but explained, "It's my ringtone."

"Get it." She moved so that she could take the phone out of her back pocket. "Who is it?"

"My boyfriend." She waited as the song continued. "He'll be worried if I don't take his call. He's like that."

"Put it on speaker and answer it but be quick," he said and used the gun to emphasize his instructions.

Anna put Callen on speaker before she spoke, "Hey, Grisha."

At OSP, Callen shot Sam a look and Sam knew at once that there was a problem. He walked quickly but without an obvious sign of anything being amiss to the roulette wheel and motioned Eric. Eric saw Sam approach and asked one of the players to take over for him and then slid out from his position behind the table and came over to Sam.

Sam spoke quietly but there was an edge of urgency in his voice, "Eric, I need you to trace the call on Callen's phone."

Without asking any questions, Eric started up to OPS. Nell noted him leaving out of the corner of her eye and took a break from her duties at the blackjack table to join him while Sam went back to Callen. Callen was straining to hear the background noises and keep Anna talking until Eric could complete the trace, but he was careful. The fact that Anna had been able to take his call probably meant that whatever was going on, her identity as an ATF agent wasn't known, and that was a good thing. It meant that whatever the situation, she wasn't seen as a threat. They didn't know Anna.

"Where are you?" he asked keeping his voice calm even though his jaw was clenching and he turned his back to the party so the partygoers wouldn't see the helpless feeling reflected in his eyes.

"I'm still at work," Anna lied and continued, "and I'll be late, so get something to eat without me."

"When do you think you'll be home? What're you going to do for dinner?"

"I'll get a smoothie," Anna answered and then saw the gunman thrust the gun toward her and knew that he wanted her to end the conversation. She hoped she'd given Callen enough information. "I have to go," she said and quickly added, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Callen said and heard the line go dead. He hoped she'd heard him. Sam, standing next to him, put his hand on Callen's shoulder.

"I'll see if Eric traced the call."

"I know where she is," Callen said and then started for the exit with Sam following. Kensi noticed both of them seemingly on their way out and walked over quickly to find out what was going on.

"You haven't opened any presents yet."

Callen didn't stop and didn't reply, but Sam paused and said, "It's Anna."

"I'll get Deeks," Kensi said at once and then Sam and Callen were out the door and Kensi and Deeks were close behind.


	10. Chapter 10

_I know it's been a long break between chapters. I hope to finish this story within the next few weeks. Thank you to all who've left reviews; I really appreciate them!_

Chapter 10

Sam pulled up behind two LAPD squad cars blocking one of the parking lot driveways and Callen was out before Sam brought the Challenger to a stop. As Sam joined Callen in conversation with an LAPD officer, Kensi and Deeks pulled up in the Audi. Callen spotted Anna's Mustang in the parking lot.

"Any news about the condition of the hostages?" Callen asked

"How do you know there are hostages?"

"There are hostages, aren't there?" Sam asked as an older LAPD officer joined the group and the NCIS agents went through their introductions again.

The newest officer brought them up to speed, "Witnesses tell us there are at least three people besides the gunman inside."

"Any injuries?" Sam asked.

"Nothing definite, but witnesses say at least one shot was fired."

Callen sucked in his breath slightly, but his expression didn't change, and Kensi put her hand on his shoulder for a brief moment and then she turned to one of the officers. "Have you made contact with the gunman?"

"Not yet, but we're still trying."

"I know one of the hostages," Callen said to both officers and then nodded in the direction of Anna's car. "Her name's Anna Kolcheck. She's an ATF agent."

"ATF? Do you think she could have fired the shot?" the younger officer asked.

"She sometimes leaves her firearm in her car when she goes shopping. Besides, if she'd fired the shot, I think she would have come out by now."

As he finished speaking, the front door of the store opened and the elderly customer was shoved out, the door slamming closed behind him. He stumbled a few steps and then dropped to his knees and then rolled onto his side. Two officers on the other side of the parking lot moved forward, protecting the paramedics who helped the fallen man to safety. Callen and Sam made their way over to the elderly man being attended by the paramedics and spoke to an officer standing by.

"Was he able to tell you anything about the situation inside?" Sam asked.

"Not much. He has a slight concussion and seems a little confused."

Callen moved forward, "Mind if I ask him a question?"

"Go ahead."

Callen pulled his phone out of his back pocket as he approached the elderly man on the gurney. He spoke to the paramedics first, "I just have a few questions."

"Only a few."

Callen shifted his attention to their patient and showed him a photo of Anna on his phone. "Did you see this woman?"

The man stared at the photo for a few moments. "I think so. I think she's the one who helped me." He paused. "But her hair was different."

As he put his phone away, Callen moved closer and his words were spoken softly, "Was she injured?"

Again the man thought for several moments but was unable to answer before the paramedics interrupted. "We need to take him." One of them placed an oxygen mask over the patient's mouth, and Callen nodded as they lifted the gurney into the back of the ambulance. The doors closed and the ambulance drove away as Callen and Sam walked back and joined Kensi and Deeks.

"Any word about Anna?" Kensi asked.

"She's in the store," Callen said as he mentally reviewed the store's layout in his mind. Sam watched him for a minute. He knew what Callen was thinking.

"You need to talk to LAPD before we go in, G."

"We?"

"Hell, yea. You're not going in alone."

"You're not going in at all. Any of you." The NCIS team turned as one and faced the LAPD Lieutenant. "And if any of you try, I'll arrest you myself." Satisfied that he had made his point, he turned and walked back to the SWAT vehicle that had just pulled up.

"Still think I need to talk to LAPD before going in?" Callen asked and without waiting for an answer, he started walking along the perimeter of the parking lot toward the back of the building. Sam motioned for Kensi and Deeks to stay with LAPD.

"LAPD can probably use the assistance of our liaison officer, don't you think?"

"You're probably right," Deeks agreed and he and Kensi went to find the lieutenant. Sam got into the Challenger and prepared to pick up Callen and move out of sight of the LAPD so they could enter the building unseen. As he pulled away, the door of the store opened again and Anna appeared.

Sam barely got the words, "Eric, tell Callen Anna's coming out," before his partner was beside him.

Anna's head was covered by large cloth bag—probably a laundry bag—and her hands were tied behind her. As far as they could tell, she didn't look injured. A tall, thin, middle-aged man had one arm wrapped tightly around her neck, guiding her. His other arm was raised and his hand held a gun against her head. The man was slightly taller than Anna and he crouched down to better keep his face hidden and his head out of any sniper's line of sight. They moved slowly toward Anna's car.

"This is the LAPD. Put down your weapon and release your hostage." The lieutenant's voice was clear and calm, but he received no answer, and Anna and her captor continued their slow walk to her car.

"Eric, I need you to track the GPS on Anna's car," Callen said while his eyes never left Anna.

"Done," Eric answered as he hacked into the electronics of Anna's car.

LAPD officers watched as the man disappeared into Anna's car first and then pulled her in behind him. The SWAT officers held their positions. Nobody moved and the car remained parked for several moments. The window behind the driver's seat rolled down, but no face appeared. "If I see anyone following us, I'll kill her!" Callen's fists tightened. "I mean it! I have nothing to live for, so I can take her with me! And the baby!" Sam threw a sidelong glance at Callen and knew the gunman was a dead man if anything happened to Anna . . . or the baby.

The Mustang's engine started and the car slowly pulled up to the police cruisers blocking the driveway. Inside the car, Callen saw Anna at the wheel—her hands now tied in front of her—and the gun barrel against her head held by the man sitting behind her. Callen's eyes never left the Mustang until the police cruisers backed away and let it exit the parking lot. It pulled onto the street and blended in with the traffic. No car followed. The LAPD lieutenant crossed to the Challenger and spoke directly to Callen. "Agent Callen, I was told you have a relationship to the hostage. A personal one."

"I do."

The lieutenant looked back at the store. Andy was being loaded into an ambulance and the store was being cordoned off for the crime scene technicians.

"We'll let you and your team take it from here, but keep us in the loop. We'll pass along any information we get."

"Thank you."

"Let us know when you get the bastard."

"We will."

As Callen opened the Challenger's door, the lieutenant turned back. "My wife's due in three months."

Callen nodded silently, closed the Challenger's door behind him, and the agents drove off into the labyrinth of asphalt veins that gave Los Angeles life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Thanks to everyone for your comments! As always, they are much appreciated!_

As the Challenger rolled through the darkened streets, the taillights of Anna's Mustang were more and more difficult to separate from the other cars surrounding it. Sam kept a safe distance, but every once in awhile, the Mustang took an unexpectedly sharp turn—as if trying to satisfy itself that it wasn't being followed—and Sam would drop back, only to pick it up a few blocks later.

"Eric, don't lose Anna's car."

"I won't, Callen," Eric assured him and glanced at Nell and then returned his attention to his tablet.

"Where do you think they're headed, G?"

"They're going west, I think, even with all these defensive moves, but other than that, I've no idea. It'd help if we knew who the man was." Callen, frustrated by the lack of information, spoke to their Ops team, "Nell, anything about the man yet?"

"Not yet, Callen. The store's cameras don't have a good view of his face because he was looking down at the ground. His jacket is distinctive, so I'm scrolling through traffic cams to try and find something."

"Check the Metro feed. Since they took Anna's car, it may be that he didn't have one, and if he didn't then it's likely he took the Metro. If he did, he would probably have taken the Purple Line and gotten off at Western."

"Right. On it."

"I got the call from Anna about an hour ago. That should give you a time frame."

"Yep, that's what I'm using."

"Let us know when you have something."

"Will do," Nell said as she accessed the Metro video and began s scrolling through footage. The picture from the store that clearly showed his jacket was on the big screen, as Eric joined Nell's search.

"Nell, I'll keep checking the traffic cams. Even if he took the Metro, he had to go on foot a few blocks." She nodded and continued her review of the Metro video.

There was silence in the Challenger until Sam broke it. "They'll find something, G. They always do."

Callen glanced at him but said nothing before turning his attention back to the traffic.

"We've got this, G. We're not losing them," Sam said as he slid the Challenger to the inside lane to keep the Mustang clearly in view and Kensi's Audi pulled almost opposite them. Callen glanced to his right out the window and Deeks leaned his seat back so that he could see past Kensi and gave Callen a thumbs up. Callen nodded slightly and Deeks pulled his seat upright as the Audi dropped back slightly. As the Mustang made a sharp right turn onto another side street, the Audi followed it while the Challenger continued and then turned right at the next corner.

"Kensi, you good?"

"Yea, Sam, we're good. She's gone up two blocks, but is heading west again. We'll let you know when she turns."

Sam pulled the Challenger away from the curb and drove parallel to the Mustang and Audi. In a few moments, Kensi's voice broke the silence, "She's turning back onto Wilshire at La Brea."

The Challenger made an easy turn into La Brea traffic and sat two cars behind the Mustang. Callen looked straight ahead, his eyes reflecting determination and anxiety. He knew that if they lost them on the L.A. streets tonight, they might not find Anna before it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the Mustang, Anna tried to focus and think while following the directions of the man sitting behind her as she drove. She had been unable to get her hands free, and this limited her ability to get control of the situation. In addition to her limited mobility, his directions seemed arbitrary and often came with no advance warning which required even greater concentration. She was sure he was trying to determine whether or not they were being followed, and she made sure to stay within the speed limit to avoid drawing any attention. Since leaving the store parking lot, she hadn't seen one police cruiser, but she had noticed the Challenger about ten minutes after pulling out. Knowing that Callen and Sam were close behind gave her renewed confidence. It also meant that Kensi and Deeks were nearby and that Eric and Nell were doing what they did best in Ops. Now, she needed to trust her training and help herself. She was not going to lose her life or her child, and she was not going to leave Callen alone.

"If you would tell me where we're going, you wouldn't need to give me directions," Anna said keeping her voice quiet and even without being too friendly. "I know how to get to just about anywhere in L.A."

"Just drive," he said and put the gun closer to her head. If Anna had any reason to be grateful, it was that he was in the backseat nowhere near the glove compartment where her gun and her badge were locked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Mustang turned north onto Fairfax just as Callen heard Nell's voice.

"Callen, the man's name is Randy Burns."

Callen mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god Eric and Nell were part of their team. "What do we know about him?"

"Not much. He has no criminal history, but he does have a few significant events in his recent history."

Callen and Sam shared a look. "Significant events" were usually not positive events.

"Such as," Callen asked.

"He was diagnosed with severe depression a little over two years ago and briefly hospitalized."

"What about family?" Sam asked.

"That might be one of the causes of his depression," Eric's voice continued. "It seems that a little over three years ago, his only child, a daughter, died in an accident. Not long after that, his wife committed suicide."

Nell picked up the thread, "He attempted suicide which was the reason for his hospitalization—so that he could recover and receive a psychological evaluation. It was determined that as long as he continued treatment and remained on medication, he didn't pose a danger to himself or to others."

"And I'm guessing that he's stopped his treatment and is probably off his meds," Callen said wearily as Sam followed the Mustang as it turned left onto Sunset Boulevard.

"Right on both counts," Eric confirmed. "We alerted LAPD and they found a two month's supply of prescription drugs, unopened, at his apartment, and he hasn't attended his weekly therapy sessions for almost eight weeks."

"Why," and Callen stopped himself as soon as he started to ask the question. He couldn't let his frustration get the better of him.

Sam knew what Callen was feeling and knew that more information would help Callen take his mind off the danger Anna was in because it would give him something else to focus on. "What can you tell us about his daughter's death and his wife's suicide?" he asked as the Challenger moved seamlessly in and out of traffic. Sam was sure Anna had seen them soon after leaving the parking lot and was grateful that she was keeping her driving smooth and steady.

There was the briefest of pauses as Eric and Nell scrolled through the information to find the details Sam had asked about. Nell spoke in less than a minute. "According to the police report, his daughter, Jessica, fell off the stairs at El Matador State Beach. He had taken her there to get some photos on her 8th birthday before her party and was getting the towels, cooler, camera, and props for the photos out of the car when, according to witnesses, she ran off after a ground squirrel and then continued down the path to the beach alone. She fell when she climbed onto the cliffs to pick a poppy flower."

"Her death was ruled an accident, and Randy was never charged," Eric continued. "About six months later, he lost his job and his wife left him. Their divorce was finalized a few weeks after that, and a little over two months after his divorce, his wife committed suicide with an overdose of sleeping pills."

"The coroner discovered that she was pregnant when she died."

The entire team had been listening and each one recognized the extreme danger Anna was in. Callen suddenly asked, "What is the date of his daughter's birthday?"

After a moment's pause, Eric and Nell answered in unison, "Today."

Callen turned to Sam, "I think he's going to El Matador State Beach."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _Thanks for your reviews. They are always appreciated!_

 _(PCH stands for Pacific Coast Highway for readers who might not be familiar with Southern California.)_

The Mustang turned west onto Sunset and then north onto Laurel Canyon with both the Challenger and the Audi following.

"If he's headed to Matador, he's really taking the scenic route," Deeks said.

"If he's severely depressed—maybe paranoid, he's probably worried about being followed. We need to keep our distance," Sam said as he dropped back a little further. "Eric, don't lose that Mustang."

"I've got a track on Anna's cell and on the car's GPS. It's not going anyplace I won't be able to follow," Eric stated with the confidence of someone who has faith in his technology and his ability to manage it.

Sam glanced over at Callen who continued to stare straight ahead. "Good to know."

Deeks' voice came through their coms as he said to Kensi, "Babe, if he turns onto Mulholland, I want you to pull over and let me drive."

"Really, Deeks?" was her response just as the Mustang took a left onto Mulholland and headed west toward the 405 freeway. Deeks sighed audibly.

"This is probably one of the only times I'm glad there's so much traffic in L.A.," Callen said stoically as they traveled the section of the winding road through the Santa Monica Mountains that stood on the northwest edge of Los Angeles. Even though it was now after 8 pm on a weeknight there was enough traffic on the two-lane drive to let both cars blend in and follow the Mustang unnoticed.

After less than 30 minutes all three cars had left the scenic route and were traveling north out of LA on the 405 which was humming with traffic.

"Guys," Kensi spoke as they passed over the Sepulveda Grade, "if he is going to Matador, what's our plan when we get there?"

Up to this point, they'd all concentrated so much on following that they hadn't thought ahead to the arrival. Now, they had to. Although they weren't absolutely sure he was headed to Matador, everything they knew about Randy suggested that this would be his final destination. It would be difficult for them to arrive unnoticed by him because there was virtually no cover on either side of PCH for their cars and there was no guarantee that there would be other visitors with whom they could blend in this late at night, so parking anywhere close to the beach entrance along PCH posed a risk of being seen. El Matador had already closed for the day by the time they'd turned onto Mulholland, and they wouldn't arrive for at least another hour or two, maybe more, depending on the route he took. The trail down to the beach was steep and dangerous during daylight; at night, with no moon, it would be doubly so. One push by Randy and Anna could fall headlong off the trail and onto the rocks below. They needed to reach Anna without spooking Randy and causing him to take an action that would put her at risk, so they had to be both silent and invisible. Their best bet would be to approach from two directions: one team to take Randy out, the other team to take Anna to safety.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once on the 405 freeway heading north, Anna decided to try again to get some information from the man seated behind her about his intentions and their final destination. When she looked in the rear view mirror, she saw that he still held the gun in his right hand, but in his left he was holding a photo. His expression as he stared at the photo seemed to be a combination of great sorrow and great guilt. Anna hesitated. She glanced at her fuel gauge and at this moment wished she hadn't filled it the day before. She'd been advised by one of her fellow ATF colleagues to keep the gas tank full in the event of a natural disaster. She had never considered the problem a full gas tank would cause if she was kidnapped; she could drive more than 300 miles tonight before she'd have to stop for gas. An empty fuel tank wasn't the only reason people made stops while driving though, and this was especially true for a woman who was pregnant.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Randy didn't seem to hear her.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Anna repeated a little more loudly.

Randy looked up and tucked the photo into a jacket pocket. "What?"

"I have to go to the bathroom, make a pit stop" Anna repeated a third time while looking at him steadily in the rear view mirror. "Now."

They had just merged from the 405 onto the 101 freeway heading west.

"Get off at Las Virgenes."

"Why not now?" Anna asked as she passed another off-ramp. "It's an emergency."

"Because we're getting off at Las Virgenes. And if it's an emergency," he said as he placed the gun barrel against the back of her head, "you should probably drive a little faster."

Anna stepped on the gas and brought the Mustang's speed to almost 80, and behind her the Challenger and the Audi both noticed and kept pace.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Something's up," Deeks said and Callen looked over at Sam as he increased the Challenger's speed to keep the Mustang within sight.

"Why would she speed up now?" Callen wondered aloud as he hoped that they had not been wrong in their assessment of Randy and the likely scenario he had in mind. What if they had been wrong? What if Randy was going somewhere else or had something else in mind? What if he wasn't visiting the site of his daughter's tragic accident on the anniversary of her death? What if they lost sight of the Mustang? Callen had to stop this train of thought and stay focused. Wherever Randy was going, whatever his plan was, they wouldn't lose him and they would be ready.

When the Las Virgenes off-ramp appeared on their right about 10 minutes later, the Mustang slowed and exited and then turned left toward the coast. By now, Anna figured she and her passenger were either going into the Santa Monica Mountains or possibly through them to a beach along PCH. Either one could be a problem at night for her, especially in her present condition because both would be sparsely populated at this time of night. In the mountains there were numerous foot trails that led into wilderness areas and along the coast, the steep footpaths leading down to the beaches would be especially dangerous to navigate in the darkness. Anna carried a flashlight with her in her car, but it was in her glove compartment, inaccessible, because to get it she would also expose her gun and her badge.

Sam pulled off the freeway and headed left onto Las Virgenes about two minutes after Anna had exited and Kensi followed.

"Kensi, I'm going to pull ahead of Anna before the road narrows to two-lanes. You follow behind in case she takes a side road. If she stops or turns off, you let us know and we'll circle back and join you."

"Copy that," Kensi replied as the Challenger pulled ahead to cut in front of Anna before she reached Lost Hills Road.

When Sam caught up to the Mustang, he slowed down slightly and moved to pass on the left. As the Challenger passed, Callen glanced across and saw Anna behind the wheel, her hands out of sight and the glint of a gun barrel at the back of her head. She didn't turn her head to look at him, but her eyes shifted and he knew that she saw him. If he'd had a clear line of sight, Callen would have taken Randy out that second, but he didn't and all he could do now was prepare to take him out once they reached their destination.

"Kensi, Deeks, if he goes to Matador, there's an LA County fire station just north of the beach. We'll park there. You guys come in from PCH; we're going to come in from the beach," Callen said as he checked his gun and then laid it on the dash. Sam shot a glance in his partner's direction, but said nothing. He knew exactly how his partner felt and he wasn't worried.

"Got it," Kensi said as the Audi, with one car between it and the Mustang, followed Anna as she drove further into the Santa Monica Mountains. Up ahead, the Challenger continued on its way to PCH, but ready to change its route should Eric or Kensi give the word. The road was now a narrow two-lane, winding highway hemmed in by a canyon on one side and mountain walls on the other that still had quite a bit of traffic even at this hour. There was a shoulder only on the opposite side of the highway, with "No Parking" signs posted every ten feet, and on their side, small turnouts created to allow slower vehicles to pull off appeared occasionally and were spaced every quarter or half mile. Without warning, Kensi saw the Mustang pull abruptly into one of these turnouts, and she had no choice but to drive past.

"Pull over," Deeks said quickly. On instinct, the Audi shot across the opposite lane and Kensi pulled onto the shoulder.

"What's going on?" Callen asked, his concern carried through his voice.

"Callen, the Mustang pulled off the road," Deeks said as he watched Anna get out of the Mustang and walk to the passenger side.

"What do you mean pulled off?" Callen asked.

"Anna pulled into a turnout," Kensi said.

Suddenly, Deeks jumped out of the car and turned to Kensi, "Stay here." Deeks jogged across the highway, avoiding the cars and walking carefully up to the Mustang, a broad smile on his face.

"What's Deeks doing?" Callen asked, and by his tone, Kensi could tell how anxious he was.

"I have no idea," Kensi answered as she stayed in the Audi and watched Deeks briefly talk to Anna and then turn away almost immediately and head back.

After the briefest of pauses Callen said, "We're coming back."

"No, wait, Callen," Kensi said as Deeks jogged back to the Audi and then got settled into the passenger seat. He looked at his ladybird and grinned.

"I was right. She had to pee."

"Is Anna okay?" Callen asked, completely ignoring Deeks' comment, his voice tight with emotion, and his emphasis on the last word making his concern obvious.

"She seems to be okay." He put on his seatbelt and he and Kensi watched as Anna pulled the Mustang back onto the road and once more headed west toward PCH.

"Anna's back on the road," Kensi said as she pulled across the lane of traffic and fell behind Anna.

"You could have gotten Anna killed, Deeks."

Deeks took a deep breath and looked at Kensi before answering Callen, "I wanted to be sure nothing was going to happen to her, Callen. I was careful."

In the Challenger, Callen bit his lip but didn't answer.

"That was probably a good move, Deeks," Sam said and knew that for that split second, Callen had prepared himself for the very worst. It took a moment to come back from that, to realize that the worst hadn't happened and that you still had work to do. And it made you realize how much you had to lose if you made a mistake.

As Sam pulled back onto the road and headed west, he turned to his partner and briefly placed his hand on Callen's arm. "Don't worry, G. We've got this."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _As always, thank you to my readers and a special thanks to those who review. Your comments are always appreciated!_

As Anna continued on Las Virgenes toward the coast, Kensi turned to Deeks. "There wasn't a way to get Anna?"

"You're kidding, right? She was peeing. There was no way she was going to run. Besides, Randy was right next to her."

"Standing next to her?"

"He must've slid out the passenger side. Anyway, he was standing right beside her." He paused and then made a sort of worried frown face. "I bet Anna's never gonna forgive me."

"Oh," Callen's voice came through the coms, "she'll forgive you, Deeks—she'll just never forget. That's one of the few things I've learned."

Deeks' brow furrowed as Kensi took a right and followed Anna onto Mulholland Highway.

"Guys, she's turned onto Mulholland Highway."

"Eric, you still have the Mustang?"

"Sure do, Callen. I see it on Mulholland."

"If he is heading to Matador, he might be taking Mulholland over to 23 or Encinal Canyon," Callen said as he checked his phone's map app. "Kensi, do you think he knows they're being followed?"

Kensi, who was separated from the Mustang by two cars said, "I don't think so. The Audi's headlights aren't distinctive enough to be able to identify them easily and we're three cars back."

"Okay," Sam joined in, "Callen and I are going straight to the fire station on PCH. If Anna doesn't turn on either 23 or Encinal, let us know."

"Roger that," Deeks said as Kensi slowed down slightly to take one of the many, many curves that made up Mulholland Highway. Deeks squinted and shot her a look. "I'm so glad I ate all that shrimp and bean dip before taking this drive tonight."

"If you need to puke," she said without glancing at him and without a hint of sympathy, "you'll have to roll down your window because I'm not stopping."

Sam, a mock expression of worry on his face, turned to Callen, "You better be good because I'll throw you out before I let you puke in my car."

Callen's response was a squint that told Sam to just drive.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Randy told Anna to take Encinal Canyon, she hoped Kensi and Deeks were still behind. She hadn't seen the Challenger since it had passed her on Las Virgenes, so she knew that Callen and Sam must have had some idea of where she was going. She glanced quickly in the rear view mirror and saw that the man was looking at the photograph again, and this time she noticed tears on his face. She decided to take a chance.

"That photograph is of someone you love, isn't it?" she said quietly. "Someone you've lost."

He looked at her, and although he didn't lower the gun he held at her head, his expression wasn't one of anger. It was one of sadness.

"I know how you feel. I lost someone I loved recently, too."

His voice exploded in her ear, "You don't know anything about how I feel!"

Anna stared straight ahead. She said nothing and didn't flinch. She didn't want him to see any reaction from her; she wanted to become invisible. Silence filled the car and in a short time, he leaned back a little from her and put the photo back in his pocket.

"I'm sorry." Anna tensed slightly when he spoke. "I'm sorry I yelled and I'm sorry you lost someone you loved."

Anna didn't say anything for several seconds, and when she did speak, all she said was, "Thank you."

The rest of the drive on Mulholland Highway continued in silence.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Challenger pulled into the LA County fire station just north of Matador about 40 minutes after Anna had turned off Las Virgenes onto Mulholland Highway. Callen went into the station to speak to the captain, while Sam and the Challenger parked near the firefighters' personal vehicles and well away from the lanes for the fire engines and ladder truck. In a moment, Callen stood by the open driver's window and leaned down.

"The captain said parking here wouldn't be a problem. He also said there's a trail leading down to the beach behind the station. It's short and steep, but worn and easy to follow even at night, but we won't be able to get to Matador from it without swimming."

Sam nodded and looked slightly pleased, "I'm always ready for a swim, G."

Callen straightened up. "Kensi, where are you?"

Kensi glanced at her GPS. "We're about 500 yards from Encinal Canyon."

Callen looked back at Sam. "If they take Encinal, it'll be another 35 minutes, at least, before they get to Matador."

"Maybe 45," Sam said.

"The captain said the swim is about 500 meters, so it will take us maybe 5-10 minutes depending on the tide, but we can't leave until they turn into Matador."

"We're also going to have to strip down. We don't want the extra weight of wet clothes causing drag."

"Hey guys," Kensi said breaking into their conversation, "we're on Encinal."

"Damn," was all Callen said.

"Kenz, check your GPS. Doesn't Encinal intersect 23 further on?"

In the Audi, while Deeks checked the GPS, Eric spoke up, "You're right, Sam. In about two miles, there will be a fork, and if Anna goes right, Encinal dead-ends into 23."

Sam turned to Callen, "They could still be coming down 23."

In the darkened parking lot outside the fire station, Callen and Sam waited.

"Guys, we've gone right." There was the briefest of pauses before Kensi continued, "We're turning onto 23."

"Thanks, Kenz," Callen said as he breathed a sigh of relief. Highway 23 was basically a straight shot to the coast from here which meant this should all be over soon. "The fire station is just south of Encinal, on the coast. Sam and I are heading to the beach and will come at Matador from the water. You two come in from the highway. No lights."

"Copy that," Kensi said as the Mustang ahead kept a steady pace.

"And Eric," Sam said, "contact the sheriff's office, let them know what's going on—but not the precise location—and ask them to be ready to send someone when we contact them."

"On it," Eric said and Nell had already gotten the number for him.

Sam exited the Challenger and stood beside his partner in the dark. If they waited here until Anna arrived at Matador, they might not reach her in time. If they went down the trail and waited on the beach and Anna didn't stop at Matador, they might not reach her in time. Either way, they were taking a chance with Anna's life—and the life of her baby. Sam wanted to help Callen, but he knew that this was his decision alone to make, and if he made the wrong one, Callen would never forgive himself. After almost ten minutes of silence, Callen suddenly turned to Sam and said, "Let's go."

Callen and Sam removed their shirts and Sam popped the trunk. They put their shirts in and Sam grabbed two combat knives in sheaths. He then picked up two simple belts of nylon webbing and handed one to Callen. They tossed the belts over their shoulders, tucked the knives into their back pockets, and started down the trail using a bright, waterproof LED flashlight. The trail was steep, and they slid a few times and caused some minor rockslides, but didn't fall. When they reached the beach, they headed south at a run until they reached a cliff that jutted out into the ocean. They could have scaled it, but that would take time they didn't have. They stopped, took off their shoes, socks, and pants, laid them neatly on some rocks and strapped the belts around their waists with the knife sheaths securely attached. Then they waited for word from Kensi. Neither spoke. What was there to say? They both stood looking out at the ocean for a few minutes until Sam waded in and dunked himself several times up to his chest. He drifted out a little further and floated on his back. Deep in thought, Callen, still on the beach, looked to the south, and then he also waded in until he was waist deep. The water was cold, probably in the 60s, and he splashed some across his chest and back. The night was pitch black, but he could see the lights of Malibu and further south, the lights of Santa Monica and probably Palos Verdes. He heard the waves breaking on the shore and saw the silhouette of Sam a few feet in front of him, floating silently. Sam always seemed most at peace when he was on the water.

Kensi's voice broke the silence, "Anna turned in at Matador."

"See you in five," Callen said as he and Sam cut through the water's surface and swam as if Anna's life depended on it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _As always, thanks very much for reading and a special thanks to those of you who leave comments. It's always nice to know what works-or even what doesn't work-because there's always room for improvement. My goal is to make every story come alive. :-)_

Anna pulled her Mustang forward until its front bumper nudged the iron chain stretched across the entrance to the El Matador State Beach parking lot.

"Now, get out," Randy said as he exited the door behind the driver's seat and in one motion, opened the driver's door for Anna.

Anna, her hands still bound, slid awkwardly out of the driver's seat. She had been to El Matador several times—in fact, the last time she had been here had been with Callen—and she knew that she had to be careful. The short drive leading down to the parking lot was unpaved, uneven, and covered with loose gravel, and the dirt parking lot itself was a patch of holes and deep, narrow cracks that didn't pose a problem for cars but were a definite risk for someone on foot, especially in the dark and especially when pregnant.

Randy stepped behind her and led her around the chain. He held the gun in his right hand and placed his left hand on her shoulder. Anna knew that if she wasn't pregnant, she would have taken him out before they'd reached her car. When she stumbled slightly, for the briefest of moments, Anna thought about intentionally taking a fall, but with her hands bound, she wasn't sure that she could protect herself or her baby, and she wasn't going to take that chance until she absolutely had to. She understood exactly what people meant when they spoke of "maternal instinct." Anna hoped she could wait until they reached the beach if she had to act, but if she needed to act before then, she would. She hadn't seen or heard anything that indicated Callen or any member of the team was here since they'd turned onto PCH, but then she didn't expect them to announce themselves. They had followed her this far, and she was sure that if they weren't here already, they would be when she needed them.

XXXXXXXXXX

The parking lot was completely empty as Randy and Anna made their way slowly and carefully across it toward the path that led down to the beach. Kensi and Deeks approached noiselessly from PCH, aware that any inadvertent scuff of a pebble or crack of a branch would disrupt the silence and alert Randy to their presence. When Randy and Anna reached the informational signage that marked the beginning of the path to the beach and started down, Kensi and Deeks came out from behind the Mustang and started forward quickly.

Callen and Sam came in with the surf and moved to the cover of the rocks that rose like pillars along the main cove where the path that led from the parking lot above to the beach below ended. The problem was that the path had several switchbacks, so none of them would have a constant, unobstructed view of Anna and Randy as they descended. There were also two sets of very steep, narrow metal stairs that interrupted the path. They had guessed Randy's destination correctly, but they still had only vague ideas about his intentions-and his state of mind. They knew that whatever his intent, they needed to get to Anna before he brought it to conclusion. The longer Anna was with him, the greater the danger she was in.

Kensi and Deeks knelt at the entrance to the path and watched as Anna and Randy, barely visible in the darkness, continued their deliberate trek down the path and disappeared around the first switchback. The sliver of a moon provided more cover for the team, but it also made their job more difficult because the absence of moonlight, as well as the absence of nearby street and house lights, meant that the landscape was in almost total darkness. And they didn't have their night vision goggles, the absence of which Deeks had mentioned several times already. Still, their eyes adjusted to the blackness and they could see the outlines of their friend and her abductor as they followed behind. When they reached the switchback, Kensi stopped and took her monocular out of her pocket. She searched the beach below for signs that Callen and Sam had arrived. And then she saw it: on the flat top of one of the smaller rocks, the "X" created by two pieces of fabric, each almost a foot in length. If you weren't looking for it, you would miss it, and it was placed above the eyesight of someone on the beach. "Callen and Sam are here," she whispered and passed the monocular to Deeks.

"Boxers: they're more than just underwear," he whispered as he handed the monocular back to Kensi and they started down the switchback, staying as close to the cliff side as possible to lessen the likelihood of being seen. They moved silently, but Anna and Randy made no effort to be quiet. Indeed, Anna made a point of shuffling her feet and scattering pebbles as often and as loudly as she could without drawing too much attention to herself.

On the beach, Callen and Sam listened and watched as Anna and Randy came in and out of view, disappearing for minutes at a time when a path switchback took them out of sight. Their progress was slow, which helped Kensi and Deeks maintain their cover, but Callen needed to somehow let Anna know that they were here so that when they acted, she would be ready. As Anna and Randy disappeared from view on another switchback, Callen shot across the beach to the cliff beside the stairs. Without a sound, he scrambled up the cliff side until he reached the first set of stairs. He waited. The stairs were metal and very narrow and very steep, and even though there were handrails on both sides, they could be treacherous. Callen knew that Anna would walk down them very slowly because she didn't like going down them even during daylight hours. This first set of stairs was actually composed of two flights separated by a small landing where the stairs took a 90 degree turn to follow the cliff side. Callen waited beneath and slightly behind this landing, his back pressed flat against the cliff. In a few minutes, he heard their footsteps. Anna walked ahead of Randy very slowly and very carefully and Randy didn't rush her. He seemed to appreciate the care she took descending due, in part, to her condition and because of the steepness and narrowness of the stairs. That was good. The stairs were open at the back, so Callen could see through them all the way to the ocean. As Anna put one foot onto the landing, Callen reached his hand through the space between the steps and gently rubbed the ankle of her foot that rested on the last step, and then drew his hand back out of sight. She stiffened for a moment at his touch and Randy noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I almost lost my footing for a moment. That's all." Anna said and then turned and looked Randy in the eye and asked, "What are you going to do with me?" She hoped, if he answered, that his answer would help determine a course of action.

Randy looked at her, but Anna saw from his expression that he didn't see her. His expression wasn't one of anger or desperation or even nervousness; it was peaceful and distant. But he kept the gun pointed steadily at her as he replied, "I'm going to finally give both of us peace, Stephanie." And then he motioned Anna to continue walking. As they turned and started down the second flight of stairs, Callen hustled back to the cover of the rocks and rejoined Sam.

"Anna knows we're here." And then he said, "He called Anna Stephanie. Who's Stephanie?" Sam shrugged. Without their coms, they couldn't communicate with Ops, and that name hadn't been mentioned in any of the information Eric and Nell had shared with them earlier that evening. But it worried them.

Up on the path, Kensi and Deeks had also heard the name Stephanie and looked at each other with uncertainty. But they still had their coms, and Deeks whispered, "Eric, Nell, Randy called Anna Stephanie. Who's Stephanie?"

There was a moment's pause before Nell delivered the information they didn't want to hear but knew was coming, "Stephanie was the name of Randy's wife." They waited, sure that Nell had something more to tell them, and she did. "Although the coroner ruled the cause of her death to be a drug overdose, her body was discovered floating in the water off El Matador by some early morning visitors."

"So," Kensi said, as she turned to Deeks, "maybe Randy's planning a murder-suicide …."

"…. or just a murder…."

"…. with Anna playing the part of his wife," Kensi concluded.

Kensi moved further down the path and nestled in between two rock outcroppings on the cliff side. It was taking a chance, but she had to let Callen and Sam know. She took out her small flashlight and holding it back almost against her chest so that its beam would be narrowly focused, sent a quick message in Morse code to Callen and Sam.

Below them, Sam noticed the signal first and read the brief message, "wife name" before the light disappeared. They looked at each other. "Oh, hell no," Callen said with suppressed urgency as he recalled the fate of Randy's wife, and he and Sam moved swiftly and silently to where the stairs met the sand.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _Thanks to all my readers and especially those who leave comments (they are always appreciated)!_

Anna had no idea who Stephanie was, but she had a good idea that she was in the photograph the man had looked at several times that evening, someone he had lost—maybe died, and now he thought Anna was her. That was not a comforting thought, but at least Anna knew that she wasn't alone anymore. She knew the hand on her ankle had been Callen's which also meant that Sam was with him and probably Kensi and Deeks as well. Knowing that they were here, and that they would do everything they could to get her out of this situation safely, made her breathe a little easier because she knew from personal experience that they were very good at what they did.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kensi and Deeks left the cliff side of the path and moved across to the other side. They kept eyes on Anna and Randy whenever they could see them as they continued their descent. They also scanned the beach below, but saw no sign of either Callen or Sam. That wasn't a surprise considering the distance and the ebony blackness of the night.

"Callen and Sam are probably heading for the end of the path," Kensi said.

"I'm guessing they're going to try and take Anna there because, as I remember, there's a giant step down onto the sand, and Randy will either have let her go to make that step or if he takes the step still holding onto her, he'll be very unsteady."

"But, he'll still have a gun."

"And our boys don't." Deeks looked down the path into the darkness and muttered, "Not that having guns would be much help without night vision."

Kensi ignored his comment. "And they won't have cover," she said as she knelt next to him and put one hand on the ground. "I wish we could communicate with them on our coms."

"Same here, but even if we can't, we know their objective—to get Anna to safety. I think that gives us enough information to do something on our end," Deeks said, and Kensi could see he already had an idea.

"I'm listening," Kensi replied and Deeks explained.

"Well?" he asked.

"I think it would work. It would definitely give them time," Kensi said and then hesitated. "The problem is that we need to coordinate with Callen and Sam, and how do we do that when they don't have their coms, and we can't see the end of the path?"

While Callen and Sam didn't need to know the precise details of the plan Kensi and Deeks had devised, they did need to know that Kensi and Deeks had one. And the same was true for Kensi and Deeks. They didn't need to know the details of what Callen and Sam were going to do; they just needed to know when they were going to do it because their plan would work much better as a part than as a whole.

"You still have your flashlight," Deeks said after a moment, and then he and Kensi moved silently further down the path and settled next to a large boulder.

XXXXXXXXXX

Down on the beach, Callen and Sam were nearer the end of the path, but the 30-40 feet in front where the path met the beach was open space providing no cover, so they couldn't move any closer without possibly being seen. Once on the beach, Randy and Anna could walk in multiple directions if Anna was still walking. There was the very real possibility that Randy might shoot Anna as soon as she stepped onto the beach. That was a chance Callen wasn't willing to take. He was going to act as soon as Anna reached the end of the path. Neither had seen Kensi or Deeks since the earlier Morse code signal, but they knew they were behind Anna and Randy. They also knew that, like them, Kensi and Deeks were hampered by the lack of cover and the steep terrain. There was no way they could climb the cliffs to get above Randy because the cliffs were too unstable to allow traversing them for any distance without the proper climbing equipment. But even though all of them were restricted because of the conditions, they had to formulate a plan. And Callen and Sam knew that coordinating with Kensi and Deeks would improve their chances of success. But they needed some way to communicate with them.

Callen surveyed the distance between their present location and the end of the path for a few more minutes, and knew that Randy would have time to fire before either of them reached Anna. Running in sand was going to slow them down, and every second mattered. Callen slumped down, his back against the boulder, and stared out across the beach. If he had to die to save Anna, he knew he would do it.

"What do you think?" Sam asked as he turned to his partner.

"I'm thinking I wish Anna hadn't stopped for a smoothie …. and that this boulder was about 30 feet closer," Callen answered..

"Yea, well she didn't get her smoothie, so you might have to go back and get that when this is over."

"Like hell."

"Take my word for it, G, right now Anna is a very hungry woman even if she doesn't realize it." Sam said in an effort to ease the tension, but then returned to the business at hand. "So, what do you think?"

"I'm not sure, Sam." He paused. "The only thing I am sure of is that I need to get to Anna before she steps on that beach. I mean, Randy hasn't shot her yet probably because he wants her on the beach or in the water and carrying her would be a bitch in the dark. And maybe he's not going to shoot her when they reach the beach, but I can't take that chance."

"I know."

"I'm going to go when they get close, and if I go down, you have to get Anna."

"None of us are going down, G."

"Right." He looked out at the distant lights briefly and then back at Sam, "I don't expect to live forever, Sam, and when I die, I want to know that I've died for something or someone that matters."

There was silence for several moments as both men looked out at the vast, dark ocean, and then Sam turned to his partner and closest friend., "None of us live forever, but right now, we all have something, or someone, to live for—including you, G—so I'm giving you my word as your friend, as your partner, and as a SEAL, that none of us are dying tonight."

Callen said nothing for a moment and then shifted into a crouch and turned to look at the open space in front of them, "We still need a plan."

XXXXXXXXX

On the path above Kensi took out her flashlight and studied the beach below. She was sure Callen and Sam would be as close to the end of the path as possible, and based on the position of the "X" they saw earlier, she had a good idea of where they were now. She directed her message there. As before, her message had to be brief but clear, so when she hesitated, Deeks put his hand on her shoulder and told her, "It's Callen and Sam, Kenz. They'll understand it. They have ninja mind skills." Kensi nodded, and signaled—"when ready give signal count 10." She repeated it once more and then tucked her flashlight away. They hoped that one of them had seen her signal and understood the message. Then Kensi and Deeks moved further down the path in silence and waited and watched for the sign that Callen and Sam would send before it was too late for Anna.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _So, this seemed like the natural place to end this story. I hope you enjoy it. As always, thanks to my readers and special thanks to those who leave comments._

"Did you see that, Sam?"

"I did," he nodded. "Kensi and Deeks have a plan."

"And whatever it is, we need to give them a signal they can see ten seconds before we move."

"Ten seconds. It's not much." Sam looked across the open space at the last step Anna and Randy would take down to the beach. He faced Callen.

"It'll be close," Callen agreed. "I'll get Anna out of the way."

"And I'll take care of Randy."

They looked around. Neither wanted to leave their knife, and the belts were so narrow Kensi and Deeks might not see them in the darkness. Rocks would blend into the boulder. But they needed something and soon because they heard Anna and Randy getting closer to the end of the path. From their position Callen and Sam could see the last thirty-five feet of the path and make out the figures of the two walkers. They estimated Anna and Randy were covering approximately one foot per second which meant that in twenty seconds they would have to send a signal to Kensi and Deeks and ten seconds later make their move.

XXXXXXXXXX

Up on the path, Kensi and Deeks kept moving slowly down while keeping an eye on the beach below. From their position, they could hear Anna and Randy even though they couldn't see the actual end of the path, but they knew they must be near the end and time was running out. Kensi handed the monocular to Deeks. Both were getting anxious. And then Deeks smiled.

"Anna is going to be glad to see Callen," he whispered as he handed the monocular back to Kensi. Kensi didn't understand, but Deeks said, "Show time, ladybird." And they moved into position.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the beach, Sam looked at the boxers on the top of the boulder and then at his naked partner.

"Seriously, G. That's the signal?"

Callen ignored him. "Are you ready?"

"Are you?" He paused, "Maybe you should move your belt a little lower."

Both crouched at opposite edges of the boulder and watched as Anna and Randy came to the end of the path. Randy still had his left hand on Anna's shoulder and held his gun in his right, the hand on the beach side. Anna was only a few steps from the final step and Callen knew he would have to go when suddenly the silence was split by a loud voice behind Anna and Randy on the path.

"Stephanie! Stephanie!" Deeks' voice pierced the night as he zigzagged rapidly across the path past Kensi.

"Here, Randy! Here, Randy!" Kensi yelled and ran.

At the first word from Deeks, Callen and Sam were running for the path.

"Stephanie! Stephanie!"

"Here, Randy! Here, Randy!"

With each word, Kensi and Deeks moved down the path opposite one another creating two targets.

Randy turned. He saw a figure on the path behind him and fired. The figure disappeared. Anna pulled free, but in doing so, lost her footing. Randy turned back to Anna and aimed, but Callen swept in behind Anna. He caught her as she fell and pulled her down and to the side. Before Randy could fire, the blur that was Sam knocked him off his feet as the gun flew out of his hand and landed harmlessly some distance away on the sand.

Kensi and Deeks arrived a few seconds later to find Randy on his stomach and Sam straddling him waiting for one of them to give him some handcuffs or a tie to restrain him. Sam was calm, but Randy was hysterical.

"You have to release me! Stephanie, Stephanie! We need peace! I have to give her peace!"

Gradually, Randy stopped screaming and began to sob. As Kensi handed Sam a tie for Randy's wrists, Sam turned to Deeks, "His gun fell on the beach, Deeks."

Deeks stood at the end of the path, his attention focused on Callen and Anna lying in the sand. Sam hauled Randy to his feet and handed him to Kensi to hold, "Nice plan, Kensi."

"Thanks, but Deeks helped a little," she said deadpan.

They both looked at her partner, still focused on what was happening on the beach. Sam just shook his head and jumped off the path. He picked up the gun lying in the sand about ten feet away and then walked to the boulder and grabbed Callen's boxers. He walked back to the path and looked up at Deeks. "Really, Deeks?"

Deeks shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending." With that, he turned and humming the tune of "Unchained Melody" joined Kensi and led Randy back up to the path to the Audi.

"Or maybe just a sucker," Sam said under his breath and then called after them. "Nice job. Oh, and have Eric call the sheriff."

"You heard that, Eric?" Eric asked as he and Kensi each raised a hand in acknowledgement to Sam as they trudged up the path with Randy, now subdued and visibly broken, between them. He was only a threat to himself.

"On it," Eric replied.

Sam waited for a moment, but Callen and Anna were still locked in a very physical embrace. He dropped Callen's boxers next to them and then he started toward the ocean.

Out of the corner of his eye Callen saw his partner leaving. He gently rolled Anna off him and grabbed his boxers. As he slid into them, he called out, "Sam! Wait! Where're you going?" He helped Anna to her feet and then jogged after his partner as he was just entering the surf.

Sam looked at Callen and then out at the ocean. "It seems like a nice night for a swim."

"Sam," Callen began, but Sam shook his head.

"I made a promise."

"I was going to ask if you could pick up my clothes," Callen said with his trademark smirk and then put out his hand.

Sam clasped it and pulled his partner close. "I'll see you two back at the boat shed."

"Thanks, Sam."

Sam smiled and gave him thumbs up, and Callen watched his partner dive into the surf and disappear under the ocean waves. He turned and headed back to Anna who waited at the end of the path.

When he reached her, she asked, "Sam?"

"He's swimming back."

"Of course he is," she said with a smile.

Callen stepped onto the path and helped her up. "You hungry?"

"I'm starving," she said with uncharacteristic exaggeration as they headed to the Mustang. "Do you know how many hours it's been since I've eaten? Did you or Sam bring any food from the shower? And I'm really thirsty. I never got my smoothie. Does Sam have water in his car?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled as he listened without interrupting, grateful to hear her voice.

XXXXXXXXXX

A month and five days later, they waited at the hospital. Anna had gone into labor at 1:33 am and Callen had called Sam once he and Anna had arrived at the hospital. Sam had come immediately, as had Arkady, but the rest of the team hadn't arrived until several hours later. Right now they were scattered around the waiting room, empty coffee cups and vending machine wrappers scattered over the tables. It was almost nine hours later when the nurse approached Callen with the news that he was now the father of a baby girl. Arkady and his colleagues swarmed him and hugged him while the nurse waited. After the spontaneous celebration, she gently took Callen by the arm and led him away to see his new daughter and her mother. Arkady started to follow, but Sam put a hand on his arm and stopped him. Arkady looked hurt.

"I think I should be there. I am the baby's grandpapa," he whined.

"And Callen is the baby's father," Sam said with quiet authority and Arkady relented.

"So, that's it?" Deeks asked and then laughed when Kensi and Nell both gave him a look. "Just kidding. I'm not leaving until I see this little g because frankly, I won't believe it until I see it."

"A little girl," Kensi said and turned to Sam. "Do you think Callen has any idea what his life is going to be like now?"

Sam laughed, "I guarantee you, he hasn't a clue."

The blinds in the room were slightly open and the morning sun streamed through in sharp, parallel lines of light. Anna, sitting in a slightly raised position, held the small bundle and smiled when Callen entered. He thought she looked incredibly tired and incredibly beautiful. He came to her side and gazed down at the woman who had given him something he never thought he would ever have—a family of his own. He took a deep breath to control his emotions. She held their daughter up for him to hold. He took the small bundle in his hands and gazed down at the tiny face surrounded by the soft folds of the blanket. His daughter's face was fresh and pink, her eyes closed tight, and her movements a series of fits and starts. She was the most precious thing he had ever seen, he had ever held, and he knew in that moment that he would do anything for her. His vision blurred and he handed their child back to Anna. He leaned forward and kissed both of them gently on the forehead and asked, "Can the others come in?"

"Of course."

Before he left, he turned back, "Should we tell them her name?"

"I think so, but if you don't want to, we can tell them another time."

Everyone was anxiously watching for Callen to return, and when he did, they fell silent and waited. He had never been good with crowds, even his friends, and he hated being the center of attention. He hesitated. Sam's expression told him he needed to say something.

"If any of you want to come see . . . . " was as much as he got out before Arkady and the others, except Sam, passed him and headed to Anna's room. "Okay, then."

Sam patted him on the shoulder as they followed the others to Anna's room.

In the room, Arkady had taken up a position as close to Anna as possible without actually getting into the bed with her and the baby while the others stood around the bed, taking turns holding the newest member of the NCIS family and asking Anna how she felt.

After a few minutes, Hetty asked, "So, Mr. Callen, Ms. Kolcheck, have you chosen a name for your daughter?"

Anna looked at Callen and Callen looked at Hetty, "We have." Everyone turned their attention to Callen, and he turned his attention to Sam who was holding his daughter. "Her name is Michelle Amy."

The room fell silent. "I think that's a beautiful name," Hetty said quietly and then turned to Callen, "I will expect you back at work tomorrow morning, Mr. Callen." She turned to Anna, "Take care, Anna, and get some rest." She then addressed the others in the room-except Arkady, "I think everyone has paperwork that needs to be completed before the end of the day." So saying she left, and soon all his teammates gave Callen one last hug, said their goodbyes to Anna and Michelle Amy, and followed Hetty back to Ops. All except Sam. When only the four adults remained, Anna turned to Arkady, "Arkady, would you wait outside?"

"I am the grandpapa," he began and then saw Anna's expression and quickly exited. Callen and Sam and Anna remained.

"I don't know what to say, G."

"Don't say anything."

He couldn't hold back the tear as it slid down his face. "Thank you. I can't tell you how much this means to me, how much this would mean to Michelle."

"We wanted you to know how much we loved Michelle and how much we love you."

For the two men who had gone through so much together—so much danger, so much grief, so much loss—this was a new chapter for them, for their friendship.

"It would mean everything to us," Anna said quietly, "if you would be our daughter's godfather."

"Of course, I will." He handed Michelle Amy back to Anna and gave G the strongest bear hug he'd ever given him. He had composed himself by the time he released G. "Pick you up tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Don't make me wait for you."

"Do I ever?"

"All the time," Sam said with a smile as he exited the room and took one look back at Callen and his family. "You take good care of my goddaughter."

"We promise," she said and Sam slipped out and headed back to work. He knew that the months and years ahead would be filled with frustration and worry and incredible joy for his partner because fatherhood was the one experience Callen's life had not prepared him for, but Sam would be there for him to encourage him and to share with him everything he had learned, as would Hetty and his entire team. And Sam knew that his goddaughter couldn't be in better, more loving hands.


End file.
